


Characters

by Marsevees Black (Dunblak_Vizgoth)



Series: Trappings of an Acolyte- topics [1]
Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: (thoughts), F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-17 06:43:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 31,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16090193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunblak_Vizgoth/pseuds/Marsevees%20Black
Summary: warband colors/symbols/stuff





	1. Characters

Itself/The Acolyte: A mortal imperium (imperial guardsman-Astra Militarum_from Rassios?) soldier’s submission into the worship of the chaos god Slaanesh and his eventual rise to the status of demon prince. (first person journal entries and third person scenes of past). Worships Slaanesh but honors Tzeentch, hates Nurgle and pities/distains Khorne. Believes that the little pleasures, perversions, and sufferings are the best. That the simplest have the most effect on the psyche.

  * 165 cm with 43 kilograms of pure muscle and bone. (pre-Astartes conversion) (age: 12 at 001M42)



 

 

Companions:

  * Cenobite- mistress of the fabricated web (introverted girl from Reth visit, Mithra Faust)- The last girl, the daughter of Logarth Faust, who had a platinum mane of hair and emerald eyes, does not talk much and often speaks in facial or body expressions with a mature disposition. Mithra had a thin/lithe build (170 cm 44 kilograms) and emerald eyes. Particularly pale. Has affinity for being the subject as well as subjecting others to bondage. Gains another set of arms and becomes daemonette (multi-arms, three sets of dark eyes on face/head like spider, pair of mandible/pincers from inside mouth, and skin change only indicators).
    * Encountered: 001M42 (age at meeting- 14 terran years)
  * Sabrina Praxin <Imperial Guardsman> (female)- 24 years in the Imperial Guards had made her lean and tough; short 175cm body weighing 54 kilograms most of it lean muscle. Slight blue-purple eyes flickered in annoyance or lust, mainly because of her disposition as the Acolyte’s personal love slave. Eyes are due to her one-sixteenth Cadian heritage on her father’s side while her dark blue-black hair and fiery temperament is from her mother. Short bangs off the left side of her face; was never one for growing out her hair long, preferring to keep it short. When she had joined the Imperial Guards she made a habit of buzzing down the entire right side and keeping the left in a pixie cut. It was functional and what she privately considered ‘attractive’ though not many other women shared her sentiment. Her nose slightly bent from the time she had gotten into a fist fight with another recruit during training. Tricked into helping the ‘pack’ get off Reth and onto the Defense Monitor. Submitted to the acolyte as well as Slaanesh and was turned into pleasure slave (reth). Regular arms replaced by tentacle arms? Flaming orange hair with naturally tinted purple hairs that give it an alluring eldritch orange over purple look. Keeps it cropped on the right and varied length on the left.
    * Encountered: 001M41 (age at meeting- 25 <age introduced into Guard- 14>)
  * Abberant psycker (reth) (possessed by a tzeentch daemon), Grinich Hyveron Kylos Phrondul Koatt Vayrus Hotatle Zalgier- Male. A man thoroughly marked by scarification and ritualistic tattoos reaching out through the walls of his cell. Eyes wide with pleading hope, bent and mangled fingers grasping in the air. with tattered remains of robes and vestments. His black eyes were full of despair and days spent under the unmerciful hand of the Inquisition. Former primary psyker assigned to the Gudrunite 335th Rifles. Betrays the Acolyte later. (est. 86 kilograms, 178cm)
    * Encountered: 001M42 (age at meeting- 33 terran years)
  * Insane Navigator (reth), Selaphiel Voyshiad- Male. A three-eyed man. Tubes and wires popped in and out of his body. Nodes that were as numerous as liver spots dotted his skin. His third eye wiggled in his forehead as he mumbles on and on, his emaciated body bobbing and shuddering with each breath. (est. 30 kilograms; 179cm)
    * Encountered: 001M42 (age at meeting- 31 terran years/rotations)
  * Herald of Slaanesh (human looking <more so than usual> daemonette that instructs the acolyte from time to time. Is constantly trying to influence the Acolyte but fails because he has his own plans in mind. Hangs around more often then becomes his servant when fully a daemon prince). What does she look like? (Half skeletal face like Aztec goddess?) The Herald bears the Acolyte’s seal/mark upon her lips, signifying her allegiance to him. Bunny ear horns (side of head where regular ears would be, have spikies on top ridge). Curling ram’s horns with eyes that pear from every ridge. Another pair of horns grow from the base of her skull and down her jaw line in a tight ninty degree turn. Gill like frills along cheeks and behind eyes. White hair interlaced with black raven feathers. Penis tongue (pierced). Long thin tail with three webbed finger-like apendages (think mewtwo except with claws) and a pussy mouth lying between them (is actually attatched to back of head). Small bat/dragon-like wings (not big enough for flight) with two clawed “fingers”. Four breasts in a trapezoid formation (two normal ones and then two smaller right next to each other along the middle of the chest). Upper legs are swarmed with tentacles? Elbows have bone protrusions that can grow back into scythe like extensions. If has dick (further dick description) then it has an extendable tendril like urethra (has another dick with a mouth?) (third dick looks like a leech from that king kong movie). Lupine tail. Her clitoris is actually a bone spar. Digitigrade legs with four clawed toes spread out. What kind of armor/clothing?
    * Encountered?
  * Adeptus Mechanicus (female) (becomes: Ikalho- mistress of machines). encounters recruit female on quest for STC.  <((Acolyte)- The tech-priest adversary the Acolyte has (and swiped the neophyte tech-girl from) would be filed under Magos Explorator (or some closely related magi-type) or Technoarcheologist. Which reminds me, what is the girl's designation upon getting picked up? I don't think she is a 'tech-priest' per se, but I also do not remember if she is a neophyte or lower. (basically start 'induction' to priesthood as a novice and work up from there, failure would likely mean becoming a servitor or tech-thrall). (see- 'Exploritor' for more info) (reddit- [wh40k] How does one become a tech-priest) + (Adeptus Mechanicus Warhammer 40k Lexicanum- 'Overview', end paragraph) )>
    * The dark mechanicus’s first apprentice (female) turned cyber-drider (can reproduce, just don’t ask how).
    * The dark mechanicus’s second apprentice “Spade” who is more machine than man. His arms are that of a metal automaton and his hands are blades. He revels in performing his mechanistic display through any battlefield. 
  * Sister Dyahna Mavthese (<Adeptus Sororitas> sister of battle, Order of the Sacred Rose) (lost an arm) concubine? Lost blood as well as friend sisters <of battle> on Reth after acolyte’s presence initiated a purge. Blaming the acolyte for their end but only knowing that there was a purge <inquisition are dicks and purged everybody who “had” contact regardless of chaos or not>. A powerfully if not lithe built woman of 27 with long dark hair the color of freshly mined coal. She towered over most as she stood 187 cm in height but only 55 kilograms, which allowed her to carry out her duty as a Seraphim with greater ease. Her pale frame was devoid of most mechanical enhancements aside from a few reinforced ribs and replaced cervical vertebrae. But these she bore with honor as they were her medals of valor, won against a deadly foe in defense of a fallen sister. (turned futa with no balls). Displays a remarkable talent in tattoo artistry.
  * Eldar male?
  * Gas Mask Bitch- Main leader of the gas Maskeraid and part of the “pack”. Once a member of the Death Korps Krieg Marines, she is now a willing member of the group. Rarely talks to anyone and few have seen her face, never the less she is a prominent/pivotal member of the harem/pack.
  * Tau femboy of the – class (curses him with eternal youth)?
  * A dominate (she-hulk. Heavy muscled) Khornite dick-girl futa that transferred over to Slaanesh (used to be space marine?)
  * Saint of the Emperor (female) who is corrupted into his fuck-buddy (eventually ascends to daemonhood with him. They sync their ascensions together? How does the Saint ascend? <could corrupt/sacrifice her homeworld/system>). Is one of the only known Daemon Princes to dwell on the same demon world as another Daemon Prince and not have qualms about it. Let alone be somewhat subservient to the other Daemon Prince. Most likely due to the fact that they knew each other before and trust each other. Perhaps even share the same goals. It also explains why that particular demon world is as large as it is.
  * Commissar or uptight space marine turned into bitch-looking and submissive cuntboy. Retains memories, knowledge, personality of who was before but is stuck in an extremely suggestive body with no out in sight.
  * Jokaero?
  * End ‘Pack’ members



 

  * Word Bearer squad? (will eventually contact the Word Bearers, Thousand Sons, and Emperor’s Children because chaos space marines are inevitable)
  * Usually travels with hordes of daemonettes and cultists rather than chaos marines
  * Various xenos (eldar slaves, tau, kroot, )
  * Chaos Cultist (and followers?)
  * Order of Death- A strange cult which had taken root in the Calixis sector (possible origins in the tyrrant star?). The key to becoming leader of said cult is to “kiss death”. This can take on several thousand meanings from battlefields to poisons though the direct cause is lead by a vision from the ‘gods’ (unexplained who gives the visions or if it is predictions of the future, nobody really knows). This time (when a woman was too be leader) it was to kiss the Acolyte on the lips (kiss one of the damned). Ever since then the cult has been a part of the Acolyte band and form a critical part in the Acolyte’s cult-religion of Slaanesh. The cult does not usually deal with others, mainly keeping to themselves, but are capable of deploying highly disciplined sorcerer/psyker troops and light armored infantry into battle. They are one of the few groups that practice actual necromancy in the 40k universe. They are identified for their skinless lower faces that is homage to ‘death’ (modeled after mayan goddess of death).
  * A handful of Adepta Sororitas Repentia that acolyte manages to convert. Somehow.
  * Group of Death Korps Krieg Marines (Gas Maskeraid)
  * Raptor/Warp Talon/chaos marine assault-jetpack squad (own invention or some other warband/traitor chapter?)



Has several servo-skulls of different personalities (anger, fear, humility, greed, sloth, NOT LUST, penetrance, wrath, love, patience, past, present, future, ) that serve as his muses, jesters, and wayward council. (comes across a Standard Template Construct at some point?).

 

 

Enemies:

 

Khaine- the eldar god of war. The bloody handed god.

 

C’tan- The Nightbringer, the Burning One, and the Deceiver. The others can suck dick and enjoy the show.

 

Ynnead? Not really seeing as they sort of have the same goal in mind.

 

Innuendo (Keeper of Secrets)- A shifting androgynous and tempting form born of Slaanesh’s idea of ‘what might be’. Has no actual genitals or privates, ergo no penis, pussy, nipples, etc. Not even an asshole. Just the temptation of what “might” be. All naked flesh aligned with a particularly human face of Slaaneshi beauty.

 

Keeper of Secrets-

  * Name (‘no-one’ equivalent)?
  * Reason?-Vengeance!
  * Job/kink- Slow and Painful and Suffering Death.
  * Appearance



 

A Champion (Chaos Undivided) trying to become a demon prince but is instead slowly becoming a chaos spawn. A lot of self-pity/denial there. Can’t really blame him though. Trying to reach for one thing and the thought of being able to get close to that blinds one from seeing what is happening to them. The ‘just a little further’ mistake.

 

Rhubrix- A certain Tzeetch Daemon/Unborn whom epitomizes the concentration of thought. If it is given a task it will see it through to the end unless the command is repealed.

 

The Eater- Brundlepenis shaped chaos spawn that has grown to considerable size and has a habit of teleporting from planet to planet and consuming everything.

 

A certain Imperial noble whose little ‘for the Emperor’ club/cult was squashed when the Acolyte rolled through town. Never mind all the innocents the Imperials have slaughtered in the name of the Emperor and the “Greater Good” (psykers not included).

 

Rathskeller Tyranus- A Khorne-Nurgle Chaos Undivided Champion. Basically worships destruction and death.

 

A forgotten (or erased from the imperial records) chaos champion/former space marine crusade who have become twisted by the warp and now control an army of Furies (flying monkey daemons of the warp) and unaligned warp entities (warp beasts?).

 

A particular Khorne cult/warband (former imperial guardsmen?)

 

The Slurn- a religious group that actually worship Tzeetch, unbeknownst to them, and are constantly after the Acolyte for reasons none other than that the ‘god’ they worship said the Acolyte must die.

 

Flabius the Unrelenting- The flappy, flabbing slob. Thinks more flesh equals more pleasure opportunity. Is a fat and obnoxious worshiper of Slaanesh (has butt loads of plot armor and is the worst kind of mary sue). Used to be part of the Acolyte’s warband.  Balls/scrotum with faces (absorbs/vore peeps into his balls/penis?).

(Depraved Character)- A cultist of Slaanesh who went too far. In essence he killed his entire cult and wasn’t even the leader. He really believes every lie Chaos feeds him and worships it as some holy cannon text. Controlled buzz ball Tasers implanted in the penis, scrotum, and other parts to force an ejaculation.

Bleached Lazarus- Cult formed by two above characters. They are low-born fanatics that were not satisfied with their lot in life. The Bleached Lazarus worship Slaanesh and are cookie-cutter representations of the term ‘Slaanesh Cultist’.

 

A particular band of loyalist marines (various but which ones? Ultramarines, Grey Knights, Mentors?, Marines Malevolent, Minotaurs, Howling Griffons, Silver Skulls?, ) led by a Epistolary of the Ultramarines and Apothecary of the Black Templars. They seek out the Acolyte out of a sense of justice and vengeance that is fueled/supported by the inquisition.

 

Death Cult Assassin?

 

There’s a running bet/hit order among the ranks of the Officio Assassinorum. The snipers of the Vindicare. The poisoners of the Venenum. The ‘accident arrangers’/ninja assassins of the Vanus. The cybernetically enhanced and cryofrozen Eversor. The psyker eaters of the Culexus. The ninja/infiltrator women of the Callidus. All gunning for him for no other reason than their bored.

 

 

Team of Witch Hunters (Ordo Hereticus Inquisition) as well as some of the Ordo Xenos, Ordo Malleus, and some Grey Knights? Oddly enough Ordo Secarius Inquisitors follow as well because sometimes assassination is in the Acolyte’s repertoire.

 

Adeptus Mechanicus Kill Team comprised of Skitarii Rangers, Sicarian Infiltraitors and Rustwalkers, a Skitarii Alpha, and a bodyguard Skitarii Praetorian Servitor with his master (name?). That particular master being the former teacher of the Acolyte’s Admech (adeptus mechanicus) pack member. A Rune Priest and Explorator Magus (not space wolf) of most ambitious nature and prestigious heritage. The teacher was a pupil of a Genetor (who may or may not have been tainted by chaos). The Genetor’s fanaticism seems to have rubbed off on his student. And now said student, the Rune Priest, is convinced that the Acolyte’s Admech convert holds the keys to more knowledge (and therefore more power). In order to follow the Acolyte through the many years he has enacted Dark Heresy and would be considered a Heretek if he ever came to trial. He ‘data transfers’ his conscious from body to body so that he may pursue his quest of knowledge, insane as it is.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Others:

 

Aezylus Lazharan- A Dark Eldar Homunculus of the highest skill. Also known as, The Flesh Weaver, Skin-Mancer, Void Kin, and Lord of Alteration.

Is a secluded son of a bitch. Actually, nobody really knows or remembers Lazharan’s gender anymore. Not that it matters. The only goal Aezylus Lazharan has in mind is to perfect the arts of the flesh change. To reach a level of professional artistry where there is almost no distinction between the host and the grafted appendage or added/subtracted body mass. Aezylus is one of the very rare Homunculi who work with their own hands. He considers it a personal profession. If it is not done by his own hands then it will not be done properly. This is probably one of the reasons he does not have many actual assistants.

He is master unto himself. Abiding his visitors with contempt and irritable violence. Those that do beg of his presence find themselves on the closely timed clock of the master’s mind. Any who waste their time are met by unknown but surely horrific ends. On the rare chance that someone or something piques the Homunculi’s interest, Ayzylus devotes most of his horrifying attention to the object (whatever it may be).

Most of the Dark Eldar society swear, at least in secret so as not to upset the current master of the Homunculi Urien Rakarth, by his work though very few would dare go under the blade of Lazharan. His skill is so profound there are not even scars to be found anywhere on one’s body after a surgery (if one ever comes out) and whatever was added on feels natural. None of the other Dark Eldar bother knocking on his door themselves. They just send a slave or something as anything that bothers the Homunculus gets torn to pieces by his pets (beastmen, parasite engines, ur-ghouls, Khymerae, clawed fiends, dark eldar mandrakes, and other nasty things). Even then it better be a matter of great importance. Anything else is a waste of the master’s time.

Weapons include: scissor hands (?), amputator, mind-phase gauntlet, flesh gauntlet, animus vitae, (either agonizer or electrocorrosive whip), shard net (if he deems to collect himself), impaler (or hellglaive if going to battle).

Ranged Weapons: destructor (in battle only) and stringer pistol

Arcane Weapons: Casket of Flensing, Soul Trap, and Webway Portal

  * Achillus- A Talos Pain Engine
  * Hector- A Cronos Parasite Engine
  * Vulkan- A Talos Pain Engine
  * Mandrakes (20-30 around his private compound in the webway, 10 or so of which he occasionally takes with him on raids or battle)
  * Grotesques (50-90, 20 or so taken with on raids or to battle)
  * Wrack (150-300, 50 or so taken with on raids or to battle)
  * Beasts (Clawed Fiends, Razor Wings, and Ur-Ghul) (hundreds or thousands of each doing their master’s bidding)



 

A small kabal named the ‘Dead Lotus’ with familiar face (Female DE he saw on Catachan). The kabal of dead lotus sits like a cast away child on the banks of the pollution river known as the River Khaides (acid-green waterway bobbing with corpses that flows through the Sprawls region of Commorragh_Dark Eldar homeworld).

  * Ard (master) Khairyn- The head of the ‘dead lotus’ kabal. She was a former brothel worker that turned on one particularly unruly paetron. Dark Eldar succubus/succubi. Ard Khairyn is calculating as she is patient and has kept her kabal from being trampled entirely because of that. As a former (or semi-former) succubus, Ard Khairyn was a Hydrae. Utilizing specialized hydra guantlets was her expertise.
  * Hezhakiyel Dorch (unseen)- The cool dude who should be wearing sunglasses. Also, Khairyn’s lieutenant. Got fabulous silver hair and those dark smoldering eyes. His smirk is quick to come and stays just as easily. Became famous by surviving repeated attempts at assassination by Incubi. Wields a scythe given to him by a Mandrake. Won’t tell why.
  * Nyme’th Zar (silence)- The oldest member of the group and the one with the fabulous fung shue beard. =) He’s the defacto advisor of the group. Nyme’th is also the one that suggested, deeply I might add, that the kabal take on N’zhatharyth.
  * Ky’leth Buanial (entitling)- The rebellious fuck up. Talented lazy wit. Sadistic upstart brat. We could go on. . . (trueborn). Has everything against Anastari since he views her as something of a threat against his position in the ranks.
  * Anastari (raven) N’zhatharyth Arten (woman)- A former Eldar of Yme-Loc. Marked by Chaos (the plot of a rival Eldar family) she was driven from the craftworld and was taken as a slave in the ‘dead lotus’ kabal where she begrudgingly earned her place. She is an invaluable asset to the kabal and carries most of the weight. However, she is far from the leadership position and if not for her skills Nzhatharyth would be left on the battlefield to die. ‘The Dark Eldar removed its own helmet to reveal the sharp features of a woman. Long auburn hair and dark blue eyes adorned her pail skin. Upon her neck was tattooed the arrowed wheel of chaos and the image of a swirling eye below her bottom lip. A symbol of the Yme-loc Eldar craft world branded into her forehead.’



 

 

The Blade Sails- An Eldar Corsair force comprised of several small fleets. Their forces are made of xeno, outcaste, exodite, and even a few of their darker cousins. This hodgepodge mix is a familial unit at its core. They operate

  * Iniya’d the Corsair Void Dreamer- A great and powerful former Fareer of the eldar, she is now and outcast. She occupies roles of Farseer and part Dreamseer for the Eldar Corsairs, the Blade Sails. Benevolent in peace, vengeful on the battlefield. Iniya’d is one of the most powerful psykers the Eldar have ever produced. Or more likely the most willful as she has been able to maintain so many tasks for so long.
  * Raibh Baharr (Night Wind)- The Corsair Prince and a humble one at that. He is royalty but knows it is Iniya’d the Void Dreamer who leads their small corsair fleet through the endless tides of space and who guides them to many a precious target. He will one day return to a craftworld but for now he seeks to satisfy his wanderlust.
  * Harai Taer (Blood Moon)- A ferocious warrior on any battlefield, Harai Taer fights for something ethereal that very few (if any at all) know about. She fights for the honor lost from her family and chose the outcaste path because of it. Is secretly the great aunt of Anastari N’zhatharyth Arten (Dead Lotus Kabal) and the one who taught her how to wield a blade.
  * Grech (Scream)- Renown former Banshee, Grech speaks little and socializes less. Her words are communicated on the battlefield.
  * Tossirial Xamanth (Stream-Repository of Knowledge)



 

 

The Blue Ribbons- An outcast Dark Eldar group that formed up after their banishment. Apparently they did something without permission and had to be “punished”. Forced out of Cragmoragh society they live the lives of corsairs and pirates. Every so often they draw close to the old Dark Eldar abode to pay homage and tribute as well as to restock supplies. They are rarely called upon in raids and are considered of a low caste. No one would even bother to align with them. Let alone retrieve their warriors from the battlefield to be regrown.

 

 

 

 

**CALIXIS SECTOR ENEMIES!**

 

Olamaer Amohyn (Eldar Corsair Prince/Warlock)- Not what one would expect of an Eldar. His height is less than that of normal elder (6 foot something, or nothing) but has perhaps more of the ethereal grace that is characteristic of his kind. And just as much Machiavellian cunning. Dark brooding eyes sunk deep in taut bronzed skin and a regal mane of ravel black hair pulled tight behind him. He trust no one save himself and in his arrogance surrounds himself with the best warriors among the outcast elder could possibly afford. If it benefits him in some way, the old warlock will find a way to twist the circumstance one more step to double his own reward. In this same way he leads a crew of cutthroats across the Calixis Sector and beyond seeking weaknesses throughout the defenses of their enemies, of which they have many. Any who do not constantly benefit him (or in a lesser manner, his crew) directly are considered of no use and labeled enemies. These the warlock throws against one another with contrived pleasure. While they flounder to reroute or reorganize their forces the Warlock Corsair has already slipped away with what he wants. Out of reach and ever elusive from their grasp. Did I mention he got divorced? (His ex-wife is the Void Dreamer leader of the Blade Sails corsairs)

 

 

Kabal of the Bloody Sleeve

Archon Drakyth Aeskras- This former exodite was cast out of his own world for his debauched and arrogant ways. After several hundred years, he fell in with the darker kin and worked his way to the head of a small Kabal. In Cormoragh he runs a slave den where he can practice his hedonistic desires on captives, sating his ever hungering id (or is it ego?). The Archon has never been a subtle person, always showing off and drawing attention (and therefore self-conceived glory) to himself. In part this was the reason he was excommunicated (booted) from the exodite planet. An incessant need to be notice and abide in all things luxurious while degrading those he considers lesser beings. His desires circle his need to prove himself and a deep-seated belief of racial superiority (he's something of a xenophobe, or racist if you prefer). To this end he seeks to expand his rotting territory further into the depths of the Dark Eldar city utilizing the speed tactics and heavy weapons his kabal is known for. Despite his penchant for show, the Archon is a calculating fellow who will never let an opponent get the better of him. No matter how many he has to sacrifice to ensure it. A tall being, even among the graceful Eldar, with dark eyes of green glittering like cursed gems rest in his sharp pale face. His died red hair is shows through in it's original gold like metal beneath blood. He is also strongly built for an Eldar and bears several enhancements that could be nothing other than several blessing from a haemonculus from the depths of the Dark Eldar city.

+

Void Walkers (renegade space marines) (not necessarily devoted to chaos, just renegade. though the chance that they are being manipulated by either Tzeentch or caught the eye of Khorne is highly probable.)

1st (veteran), 7th (reserve assault), 8th (reserve tactical) intact

4th (battle) and 10th (scout) companies down to squads (will rebuild 10th company)

Master of the Marches - A somber giant of a man, even among space marines and especially among the renegades that were once the Angel’s Tears that stepped up to become Chapter Master. Despite, or perhaps because of his position he enters everything with strategy in mind. The man makes no step he does not think will cost the remnants his beloved chapter. He bears a singular power sword and storm shield of ancient design. Each are master crafted relics of his chapter and were said to have been gleaned from the ancient cities of Terra. It is said that these two are interconnected and whatever force of blow is received by the great winged shield is channeled into the crackling power sword. The great Master of the Marches bears no other weapon save his indomitable will and calculating mind.

Master of the Victualler - An army runs on It’s stomach, more so an army full of the children of Sanguius runs on blood. Master of the Victualler is an average Captain who spent many years serving the chapter by ensuring their supplies never ran dry. He made contacts thoughout the Imperium both high and low to ensure that no matter where they were, his battle brothers would never want for any thing.  Now he is one of the things that keeps the Void Walkers from destruction. Tireless is he and working forever to ensure their supplies never run low, sealing away caches on remote worlds and forbidden places. Should any meet him in battle they would find the physically average space marine to be instinctually cunning and calculating. His deadly power halberd a lance of vengeance in the Void Walker's hands.

Captain (8th company) Ghavenier Skullgrun- Dark man with dark thoughts. His face is sharp and his face studded with scars of service. If his chapter still served the Imperium he would have taken a post in the fabled 1st company, but now his wisdom is needed elsewhere. He leads the 8th tactical company, or what little is left of it, with trusted battle-brothers at his side. The Captain had taken to keeping the skulls of his enemies as trophies and if one were to enter his quarters they would see a number of them adorning the walls, each bleached bone skull altered in some way. A wall bears the entire Codex Astartes carved in the skulls. Another have what blessed word the Primarch Sanguius spoke, or at least those that could be found. Other skulls bear fragments from the Angel's Tears glorious history, but some are just thoughtless scribbling not bound by logic. The blessed Brother-Captain is a force to be reckoned with on the battlefield, wielding a bolter with precision and a chainsword gifted from the Blood Angel's themselves.

Veteran-Sergeant Itinakus Rhudun- Man of many years and much hair. Seriously, beard. In any case, Veteran-Sergeant Itinakus is a good man to have in a tight spot. His twin chain-axes have gotten him and his battle-brothers out of more scraps than most. Itinakus' keen blue eyes are like that of a cat, always looking for paths, weaknesses in the enemy, and openings to exploit.

Master Librarian_Sub_ Sergeant Librarian Culier Nothrol-  Epistolary (battle veteran psycker) of many wars, the weight of Master Librarian has fallen to him to maintain. Culier Was able to salvage many of the databanks from the Librarium of their old Fortress-Monestary but at the cost of the former Master Librarian's life. The former leader of the Librarium held the doors long enough for Culier to slip away. With the weight of position now on his shoulders, Culier now oversees that his chapter is kept safe not only from the terrors of the empyrean but also from madness within. He has maintained a record of the Angel's Tears transformation to the Void Walkers and their quest across the galaxy. If one were to see such records there would lie the reason for their continuing journey. Culier's records would show the urge for vengeance upon the Minotaurs who took their beloved Battle-Brothers and Chapter Master from them. He wears a jump pack (as well as psychic/force hood common among librarians), wields a bolt pistol with Hellfire rounds, and long shafted Force Hammer used more often as a staff than a melee weapon. However, if needed, Culier can set aside his bolt pistol and wield the force hammer with deadly psychic might.

Techmarine Lycaster Dubaniche- One of the techmarines that made it off and away from the massacre of the Angel's Tears monastery. He maintains one of the Void Walker's ships (which one?) so as it does not malfunction, as well as aids the motor pool. If the ship needs to make an insertion with armored assault with future defenses in mind, he goes with them. Along with the two or so servo-arms, Lycaster also wields a combi-plasma (bolter) and omnissiah power axe (astartes pattern). Wherever he goes 2 faithful servitors and a servo-skull follow him. 

Captain (7th company) Kyrax Jormund- Powerfist in one hand and lightning claw in the other, Captain Kyrax is a terrible foe to behold. His armor smells of death that he had wrought and his face is permanently set in an angry grimace. The man has seen too much war and too much pain. What little of his sanity is left is kept in constant thought of combat. Strategies and tactics flood his mind every second, looking for enemies around every corner. His black eyes rove here and there. Though most would never think to say it aloud, some think that the only thing that keeps the 7th company Captain in check is the will of the Chapter Master and the assurance of his nightly visitations with the Master Librarian. Kyrax also has a jump pack at his disposal to lead his men soaring into battle.

Sergeant Carnegar Mayne- Though not as experienced as others, Sergeant Carnegar is loyal to a fault and more than capable of leading his men through the blood-soaked frenzy of battle. Carnegar's sole wish is to redeem himself in the eyes of his fallen comrades, not to seek vengeance as so many of his brethren wish for. To this end, he leads his squad with survivability in mind and not mindless ferocity. He keeps a close eye on his Captain, Kyrax Jormund, almost like one would a feral lion. Wary of the 7th company Captain's moods. Carnegar wears the jump pack signature of all assault marines and wields a plasma pistol in cohesion with a powerfist.

Librarian Vulkyrahn Duschan- When the Fortress-Monastery fell and the Angel's Tears were no more, Vlukyrahn had become attached to the Assault Reserves 7th company as an Epistolary. He continues his work with them, providing his psyker powers both on and off the battlefield with the mobile company. He often switches squads but is usually underneath a certain Sergeant Carnegar Mayne. Young by most standards, Vuklyrahn rose through the ranks on skill of hand and wisdom beyond his years. His insights have helped keep the Void Walkers out of the Inquisition's reach more than once, and he often consults with the Master Librarian Culier Nothrol when not among his Assault company brethren. Vulkyrahn was issued a jump pack to keep up with the rapid-deploying assault squad. He wields an odd choice of weaponry aside from his innate psyker powers enhance by his psyker hood. A power sword in his right hand in combination with a force sword in his dominate left hand. Though unorthodox, this combination has proved effective for Vulkyrahn personally and he enjoys practice bouts with his aggressive Assault Battle-Brothers. His armor is something of a mystery though, emblazoned with unknown script and various skulls of different appearances. Though Vulkyrahn has confirmed with the Master Librarian that it is not of chaos origin, Culier Nothrol will speak no more on the subject. Perhaps it is a relic of ancient make from the early years of the Imperium  (armor emblazoned with skulls, relic? artificer?).

Champion of Blood (4th company) Ahram Stormflayer- Formerly of a 4th company Assault Squad, Ahram earned many honors as the bastion of his company's Assault squad. So much was his capability, prowess, and conduct that he was named champion of the 4th company, Champion of Blood. However, there is little honor left to be had. With sullen eyes Ahram Stormflayer carries out his orders in cold efficiency. It is spoken that when the Minotaur's massacred their Battle-Brothers that Ahram's spirit died with them. Only in the heated moments of anger, rage, and battle does the Champion of Blood once again scream warcries and charge valiantly with his brothers into the fray. He wields and Eviscerator-pattern chainsword and wears the jump pack typical of an Assault marine.

Champion of Fire (4th company) Guldiman Bretheck- The last Devistator marine of 4th company, Guldiman shares something of an undying bond with Ahram Stormflayer. The two of them held the waves of Minotaur Astartes while their company fell around them. They were two of the few to survive. Like Ahram, Guldiman is somewhat melancholy after the massacre but dependable as ever. If anything, his ability to intersect, ambush, and destroy enemy formations with his heavy weaponry has manifested to an even greater level. Even though others from 8th company came to rebuild his squad, Guldiman has proved he is more than capable of going solo if necessary. Even weighed down with his Multi-Meta, bolter pistol, and ammo, the Champion of Fire does not give.

Phylideen Detheye (10th company)- Deadly in the heat of a brawl and a master with a sniper rifle. The scout known as Phylideen never made it into a full Astartes before the destruction of the chapter, and has become something of the Captain of the 10th company. Partially because their was no one else but also because he has the most experience under his belt as well as the most skilled. He has a Astartes-Pattern sniper rifle, poison-laced combat knife, and a master crafted bolt-pistol modified for stealth operations. The bolt pistol is something of a relic passed down from Captain to Captain of the 10th company since the chapter's founding. Where exactly it came from few actually know. What is known is that it is capable of receiving almost any type of ammunition while keeping the discharge of the weapon little more than a finger snap.

 

Adeptus Mechanicus Kill Team comprised of Skitarii Rangers, Sicarian Infiltraitors and Rustwalkers, a Skitarii Alpha, and a bodyguard Skitarii Praetorian Servitor with his master (name?). That particular master being the former teacher of the Acolyte’s Admech (adeptus mechanicus) pack member. A Rune Priest and Explorator Magus (not space wolf) of most ambitious nature and prestigious heritage. The teacher was a pupil of a Genetor (who may or may not have been tainted by chaos). The Genetor’s fanaticism seems to have rubbed off on his student. And now said student, the Rune Priest, is convinced that the Acolyte’s Admech convert holds the keys to more knowledge (and therefore more power). In order to follow the Acolyte through the many years he has enacted Dark Heresy and would be considered a Heretek if he ever came to trial. He ‘data transfers’ his conscious from body to body so that he may pursue his quest of knowledge, insane as it is.

 

Divine Statutes (tzeentch cult)

Roshon Jedire (Possessed Champion)- A former space marine who was swept away in a planetary rebellion. As something of an initiate in the new order of chaos he was quickly swept up in the mysticism and hedonistic rituals of Tzeentch. However, the impressionable and yet untested space marine faltered in the face of Chaos’s temptation. His steely resolve set on another goal- to become the best avatar for the righteous reign of wisdom and to be the apostle to speak words of liberation to the uninitiated. Over the next several decades he traveled throughout the Calixis sector to different worlds and enacting smaller parts of a greater ritual. He slaughtered innocents, sowed seeds of discord within the noble houses, initiated rebellions, stole tomes of ancient knowledge, and debased shrines to the Imperial saints. All to become the host of a daemon of Tzeentch. In the shadow of the news of the Tyrant Star he became a new being. His form remained mostly the same as before but his mouth and tongue grew silvery, able to gnash the unspeakable languages of daemons. His eyes became slitted, glowing golden orbs while his hairless skin has become a faint blue color. All along his body thumb-sized appendages stir like the legs of an insect. Sharp talons twitching at the edges of his outline. His stomach is a mouth of teeth and slithering eyes. Since becoming one with the daemon of Tzeentch, the champion has become a potent sorcerer of the warp and a magnanimous manipulator who leads the Divine Statutes from their asteroid stronghold. Only venturing out of his keep when he is sure of his safe passage (or when his prideful/arrogant nature gets the best of him).

 

“REAPER” Tyrranid infestation- Remnants of Hive Fleet Tiamet (or a branch of)

 

Forgotten Necron kingdom (name?)-

Necron Overlord Inet Ibiashet the Crystal Mind- What remains of who had once been a beautiful queen in another life. She was to be the heir to a powerful Phaeron when the great war happened. Centuries of war left her weary and Inet Ibiashet slept with her court. However, with the great reawakening of the Necrons Inet still sleeps while others awake. Her only hand in the awakened world is her trusted advisor, Khokit the Keeper.

Triarch Praetorian Kaheten the Immovable- The awakener and herald of the Necrons sent to make the court of the Crystal Mind arise. However, there is contention in the court that Kaheten did not foresee and he has been forced to wander around the Calixis sector subtly waiting for the proper rituals to be enacted.

Necron Lychguard Ahramas-

Necron Lychguard Nefehetat-

Necron Lord Chazgak the Firstborn- First son of Inet Ibiashet and most loyal of the three. Though something of a hesitant mind, even in the undying metal form he now has, Chazgak will do anything for his mother. Even if that means sacrificing himself or any chance of regaining physical pleasures.

Necron Lord Shethap the Predator- Second son of Inet Ibiashet. He cares nothing for politics and games. His focus has always been of war, for in his second life this is the only pleasure he could find that sated his new senses. He sides with his younger brother simply because he knows no better and because he is easily distracted.

Necron Lord Kamsat the Silken- Traitorous and third son of Inet Ibiashet. He is a skilled manipulator that survived the fall of the C’tan and the great sleep, and he will see that he rises above the shadow of his mother.

Crypik Chronomancer (time) Khokit the Keeper–

Necron Immortal Hemisehti-

Necron Immortal Dejet-

Necron Deathmark Aohamuut

 

 

 

Blue Flamaz (ork freeboota/pirate) Waaagh

Kaptain Gorgnugt- Like all orks, the Kaptain is a brute of a being who takes after Gork's mentality of smash first and loot later. His fleet of scrap ships is not large but just as effective as any. He's been making the dumb squishy people run about worried and looting lots'a good stuff. Built himself a right good fleet. Maybe not as big as the other Kaptains around but he's the boss of it, and no one to say otherwise. He like's filling his enemies full of holes just as much as he likes taking skulls. Those that survive he keeps as slaves (though why even he doesn't know). All peoples squishy are his enemies, even the weird ones (chaos). Orks he can deal with so long as they don't try to take his fleet. He often enjoys attacking the pointy eared ones (dark eldar) and the stupid squishy (imperial guard). He wears a smashingly good looking admiral's coat and three-point hat that was somehow fitted to his enormous head. One of his legs was blow off when he was a wee squat and a mechanical peg-leg with it's grinding and chugging gears takes its place. Both eyes were exchanged for some good squishy tech that allows him to see perfect in almost any condition, also gives him heatvision and minor ultraviolet (most likely the guts of a space marine helm), and can even interface with his ship. In one hand he has a Infernus Heavy Bolter (combi heavy bolter-heavy flamer) with an Ork Rokkit mashed on the side. In the other is an piece of equipment, a chain bladed powerfist with a stormbolter somehow welded onto it. While certainly hard to wield, it is not as heavy as the imperial look alikes since it is from various scraps rather than a manufactured whole. It give the Kaptain his love of DAKKA with the right amount of CHOPPA if anyone get's too close. But at his side is the true menace in case things "don't go as planned", a heavy Eviscerator-type chainsword with a basket guard that goes all the way to the hilt in a finger guard characteristic of a cutlass. While the Kaptain prefers a shooting match he is twice as deadly with this beast of a weapon. None of the Kaptain's weapons leave his side, not for a moment.

 

(Acolyte)- Will need to have at least some enemies that not only compete with Acolyte physically or militarily, but also intellectually. Orks are a no. Dark Eldar and Eldar Corsairs that are not friendly are a given. However, for the Imperium there will need to be several. I have already set up two inquisitors (one loyal; the other working for a noble house) and the Sororitas that will eventually be a part of the Pack.

 

Inquisition Storm Troopers and Inquisitor retinue: Conclave C-102nd I-Corps

Kroft Howhlmun (Inquisitor traitor w/ Sororitas)- A Machinator-type who has fallen in with some of the noble houses of the Calixis sector. Though he skirts the line, a lowly servant of the Imperium or even a champion of mankind could not question his loyalty. For this inquisitor has hid the evidence of his workings and conspiracies too well. And even if they did come to light, they were little more than power struggles or aiding the nobles of the Imperium 'for a good cause'. Only another Imperial inquisitor would have the capability to question this man's authenticity. But whatever dark, traitorous, or heretical secrets this inquisitor has enacted he has buried them deep and tied them to more expendable assets in order to keep himself above such accusations.

 

Order of Holy Execution (sisters of battle order)

Nyadi Ulithim ?

 

 Inquisitor No.1 (loyalist)- Idealist-type, thinking that humanity and the Imperium still has hope instead of the grimdark reality that it actually is. He believes this with a positive 'gungho' attitude and seeks to prove his ideals are not faulty. However, in his quest to track down the Acolyte as well as follow the other inquisitor he will eventually loose faith and fall into the clutches of a more ruthless and experienced inquisitor of the Ordo Calixis (Calixis sector inquisitor house) (see below?).

Ueberroth (Inquisitor No.3)- The future master of the man above and a ruthless soul. She is a strategically-minded Militant/Investigator-type inquisitor that has been in the Ordo Calixis for around a century. Her hardened mindset is only surpassed by her indomitable will. With a vast network almost akin to that of a Machinator-type she sees to it that rebellions are put down swiftly and brutally. Often she has taken to breaking the wills of young, firebrand Idealist-types only to take them under her wing and use them for her own purposes. They become part of her charade, her army of righteousness against the slights that plague the Imperium of Mankind. She did not originally hail from the Ordo Calixis and has taken to going on travels to other parts of the Imperium as needed.

Inquisitor Zaraneth Nuluthane (No.4) (Loyal Heretic)- The radical Judicar(/bombast?)-type inquisitor. He has read of the many follies of mankind and thinks that to combat chaos one must employ chaos. By employing means of daemon weapons and daemon hosts against chaos he seeks to eradicate the 'taint' on mankind. However, this also slowly eats at his mind and 'purity' as an inquisitor. It slowly turns him to the side of chaos though he does not necessarily see it that way (rose tinted glasses). In this devolving spiral (throughout arc? other arcs?) he goes to lengths in this radical fanaticism. Claiming daemon artifacts, using various people for experiments with warp entities and energy, and even going so far as to kidnap other members of the Imperium (sororitas, imperial guard, those within his own retinue, and even other inquisitors) to enact experiments (possession being one of few). Even devolves to the extent that he subconsciously becomes a champion/apostle of Chaos while still under the delusion that he is aiding the Imperium of Mankind and the 'holy emperor'.


	2. Acolyte associations orders and kabals

**Eldar**

Bloody Sleeve-

  * Old (4000 years); never been big
  * Former Exodite Eldar as Archon- 
    * This former exodite was cast out of his own world for his debauched and arrogant ways. After several hundred years, he fell in with the darker kin and worked his way to the head of a small Kabal. In Cormoragh he runs a slave den where he can practice his hedonistic desires on captives, sating his ever hungering id (or is it ego?). The Archon has never been a subtle person, always showing off and drawing attention (and therefore self-conceived glory) to himself. In part this was the reason he was excommunicated (booted) from the exodite planet. An incessant need to be notice and abide in all things luxurious while degrading those he considers lesser beings. His desires circle his need to prove himself and a deep-seated belief of racial superiority (he's something of a xenophobe, or racist if you prefer). To this end he seeks to expand his rotting territory further into the depths of the Dark Eldar city utilizing the speed tactics and heavy weapons his kabal is known for. Despite his penchant for show, the Archon is a calculating fellow who will never let an opponent get the better of him. No matter how many he has to sacrifice to ensure it. A tall being, even among the graceful Eldar, with dark eyes of green glittering like cursed gems rest in his sharp pale face. His died red hair is shows through in it's original gold like metal beneath blood. He is also strongly built for an Eldar and bears several enhancements that could be nothing other than several blessing from a haemonculus from the depths of the Dark Eldar city.
  * Arrogant leader
  * (origin) Pre-fall cult
  * (demeanor) Xenophobe/Xenophile
  * (flaw) Pride in Colors: the Kabal insists on wearing gaudy and ostentatious ornamentation declaring their might and wealth.)
  * Territory 
    * Location: Slave Complex
    * Condition: Fogbound
  * (Tactics) Performance art- speed
  * (Resource) 
    * Anchorage
    * Nutrients
  * (Signature Weapon) Heavy weapons
  * (Allies) Other Kabals
  * (Goals) Massive Territorial Expansion



 

Blue Temple-

  * Semi old (2000 years) but used to be bigger
  * Incubi Archon
  * Curious leader
  * (origin) Street front for Haemonculus/Wych coven
  * (demeanor) ‘swift as the wind’ AKA lightning fast raiders
  * (flaw) Kabal cult: the Kabal practices exotic and extreme rituals, even for the Dark Eldar.
  * Territory 
    * Location: Haemonculus shrine
    * Condition: Decaying
  * (Tactics) Capture Specialists
  * (Resource) 
    * Incubus Shrine
    * Cloning Vats (more dudes/easier to attract Haemonculi)
  * (Signature Weapon) Wraks/Mandrakes
  * (Allies) Other Kabals
  * (Goals) Carnal Pleasure



 

Dead Lotus- The kabal of dead lotus sits like a cast away child on the banks of the pollution river known as the River Khaides (acid-green waterway bobbing with corpses that flows through the Sprawls region of Commorragh_Dark Eldar homeworld). A young kabal of only a few centuries old (700 to be exact), the group is small (barely a hundred) that consists of outcasts and the downtrodden. The origins of the kabal itself are sketchy at best. Mostly it is assumed that the kabal itself was a gang that group together for so long they became a clique. They swear allegiance to their archon, Ard Khairyn, a succubi of some repute and former worker at a brothel where she turned against one particular patron (he didn’t pay). Ard Khairyn is calculating as she is patient and has kept her kabal from being trampled entirely because of that. As a combat unit they take a very ‘leave no stone unturned’ (AKA loot everything you can as quick as you can) tactic. Which is one of the reasons they still exist. They supply random trinkets and resources that keep the Dark Eldar world running. In contradiction to this is they have a ‘lone wolf’ kind of policy that is their flaw. Their archon is paranoid and justly so, this way she keep her people out of harm’s way. The Dead Lotus are the best at stinging their opponents (or often making them disappear altogether) and leaving no trace behind. A few advantages of being in the Dead Lotus is they have a space fleet and several other nifty resources at hand. They specialize in lightning fast close combat and slave hunting. Their goal; survival.

  * Young (700 years)
  * Succubi Archon
  * Calculating leader
  * (origin) Splinter group/outcasts
  * (demeanor) ‘leave no stone unturned’ AKA Thorough looters/pillagers but also quick.
  * (flaw) ‘we stand alone’ or distrustful of others
  * Territory 
    * Location: slums
    * Condition: toxic
  * (Tactics) Sting and Disappear
  * (Resource) 
    * Webway gate
    * Realspace fleet
  * (Signature Weapon) 
    * Slave Hunting
    * Close Combat
  * (Allies) The Acolyte+Retinue and other Kabals
  * (Goal) Survival



 

Still-Born River-

  * Young (400 years)
  * Former-slave Archon
  * Tyrranical leader
  * (origin) Formed by members sharing a common target for revenge
  * (demeanor) A Storm Hard Upon You - Habitually makes use of the heaviest Dark Eldar firepower and war machines to devastate even fortified defenses.
  * (flaw) Forbidden Pact - The Kabal has had dealings with another power that would earn it the wrath of the rest of their race if this was revealed
  * Territory 
    * Location: Arena District
    * Condition: Ruined
  * (tactics) Performance Art: Terror
  * (resource) Owned Arena
  * (signature weapon) Jet Bikes (and any other vehicle)
  * (allies) Other kabals
  * (goal) Defending the Kabal's Traditional Territory



 

 

Eldar Craftworld/Corsairs/Exodites

 

 

Craftworld/Corsair/Exodite name:

First Imperium of Man Encounter Date:

Craftworld  Biome:

Common Path(s):

Military Strength:

Favored Tactics:

Favored Units:

  * Most Popular Aspect Warrior:



Craftworld Hero:

Hero Deed of Legend:

Disposable Pawns (“AKA Allies”):

Bitter Enemy (Besides Slaanesh):

 

 

Craftworld/ **Corsair** /Exodite name:

First Imperium of Man Encounter Date: M39

Craftworld  Biome: ?

Common Path(s): Outcast

Military Strength: Nominal strength

Favored Tactics: Close Combat with Terror/Precision Attack

Favored Units: Other (close quarter troops)

  * Most Popular Aspect Warrior: Other



Craftworld Hero: Warlock (and guess who the ex is. . . . see corsair entry below)

  * (Eldar Corsair Prince/Warlock)- Not what one would expect of an Eldar. His height is less than that of normal elder (6 foot something, or nothing) but has perhaps more of the ethereal grace that is characteristic of his kind. And just as much Machiavellian cunning. Dark brooding eyes sunk deep in taut bronzed skin and a regal mane of ravel black hair pulled tight behind him. He trust no one save himself and in his arrogance surrounds himself with the best warriors among the outcast elder could possibly afford. If it benefits him in some way, the old warlock will find a way to twist the circumstance one more step to double his own reward. In this same way he leads a crew of cutthroats across the Calixis Sector and beyond seeking weaknesses throughout the defenses of their enemies, of which they have many. Any who do not constantly benefit him (or in a lesser manner, his crew) directly are considered of no use and labeled enemies. These the warlock throws against one another with contrived pleasure. While they flounder to reroute or reorganize their forces the Warlock Corsair has already slipped away with what he wants. Out of reach and ever elusive from their grasp. Did I mention he got divorced? (His ex-wife is the Void Dreamer leader of the Blade Sails corsairs)



Hero Deed of Legend: Outmaneuvered a Dark Eldar raiding party (quite a feat in and of itself!) and killed an Archon that had stolen from the Craftworld.

Disposable Pawns (“AKA Allies”): Eldar (all), Xenos (all), Human Renegades + Imperial Guardsmen (all)

Bitter Enemy (Besides Slaanesh): All

 

 

Craftworld/Corsair/ **Exodite** name:  Thorlyn

First Imperium of Man Encounter Date: M41 (IFORMATION CLASSIFIED- DEATH _FORBIDDEN_ WORLD)

Craftworld/planet  Biome: Swamp/Bog

Common Path(s): Outcast

Military Strength: Nominal Strength

Favored Tactics: Stealth + Terror/Precision Attack

Favored Units: Jetbikes, Grav-Tanks, and Rangers

  * Most Popular Aspect Warrior: Other



Craftworld Hero: Dark Reaper Exarch

Hero Deed of Legend: Fended off an Imperial invasion of the Craftworld, personally slaying hundreds of Space Marines, outmaneuvered a Dark Eldar raiding party (quite a feat in and of itself!) and killed an Archon that had stolen from the Craftworld, and Destroyed alien squatters occupying one of the many Maiden worlds of the Eldar.

Disposable Pawns (“AKA Allies”): (elder corsairs below), Craftworld Biel-Tan; Acolyte warband (by extention)

Bitter Enemy (Besides Slaanesh): Imperial Guard, Orks, Space Marines (in that order)

 

 

Craftworld/ **Corsair** /Exodite name: Bladed Sails

First Imperium of Man Encounter Date: M40

Craftworld  Biome: ?

Common Path(s): Outcasts

Military Strength: below strength

Favored Tactics: Stealth + Ranged Combat

Favored Units: Rangers

  * Most Popular Aspect Warrior: Other



Craftworld Hero: Farseer/Warlock turned Void Dreamer

Hero Deed of Legend: Broke the back of a Tyranid invasion by taking on its Hive Tyrant in one-on-one combat OR Acted as a stalwart enemy of Chaos, managing to slay a Daemon Prince of Slaanesh single-handedly (depending on who you talk to).

Disposable Pawns (“AKA Allies”): Acolyte (+ retinue and by extension allies), A certain elder exodite world, craftworld Biel-Tan?, ?

Bitter Enemy (Besides Slaanesh) (fight most often): Imperial Guards, (followed by) Orks, and Space Marines (almost always Storm Wardens)

 

 

 

 

 

 

Ork Waaagh!

Name: Blue Flamaz

Mainly from the 'periphery' on the rimwards (galactic north) of the sector. No large war band Waaghz but still enough to prove difficult.

Mainly pirates/"freeboota" types.

Blue colors.

Semi-famous "Kaptain" (name?) who lead attacks against (Dark) Eldar and the Imperium.

  * Kaptain (?)-Like all orks, the Kaptain is a brute of a being who takes after Gork's mentality of smash first and loot later. His fleet of scrap ships is not large but just as effective as any. He's been making the dumb squishy people run about worried and looting lots'a good stuff. Built himself a right good fleet. Maybe not as big as the other Kaptains around but he's the boss of it, and no one to say otherwise. He like's filling his enemies full of holes just as much as he likes taking skulls. Those that survive he keeps as slaves (though why even he doesn't know). All peoples squishy are his enemies, even the weird ones (chaos). Orks he can deal with so long as they don't try to take his fleet. He often enjoys attacking the pointy eared ones (dark eldar) and the stupid squishy (imperial guard). He wears a smashingly good looking admiral's coat and three-point hat that was somehow fitted to his enormous head. One of his legs was blow off when he was a wee squat and a mechanical peg-leg with it's grinding and chugging gears takes its place. Both eyes were exchanged for some good squishy tech that allows him to see perfect in almost any condition, also gives him heatvision and minor ultraviolet (most likely the guts of a space marine helm), and can even interface with his ship. In one hand he has a Infernus Heavy Bolter (combi heavy bolter-heavy flamer) with an Ork Rokkit mashed on the side. In the other is an piece of equipment, a chain bladed powerfist with a stormbolter somehow welded onto it. While certainly hard to wield, it is not as heavy as the imperial look alikes since it is from various scraps rather than a manufactured whole. It give the Kaptain his love of DAKKA with the right amount of CHOPPA if anyone get's too close. But at his side is the true menace in case things "don't go as planned", a heavy Eviscerator-type chainsword with a basket guard that goes all the way to the hilt in a finger guard characteristic of a cutlass. While the Kaptain prefers a shooting match he is twice as deadly with this beast of a weapon. None of the Kaptain's weapons leave his side, not for a moment.



These guys worship Gork in convenience.

Don't have a whole lot of peeps but are hopping to recruit more.

Only ally with other orks.

Enemies are (Dark) Eldar and Imperium and occasionally chaos.

Troops are predominately Wierdboyz (psykers) and Shootaz (ranged attacks).

Enjoy taking skulls and slaves more than anything else for loot (not known why).

 

 

 

 

Necron Dynasty

 

Not so much a dynasty but an offshoot group that awakens (for some odd reason).

They were neutral and withdrawn in the old war so are they in this millennium.

They have forgotten the name of their C'tan paetron but remember the names of the others.

Hate any and everybody except those of their kind who wish to rebuild a new empire with new traditions.

The Overlord himself (name?) has not awakened but his court holds sway over the armies in his stead.

Goal is attempt to gain free will AI for their troops but this comes at the cost of experimenting on other races.

 

Tyrranids

Remnants of Hive Fleet Tiamet (or a branch of); otherwise not so much until space marine additions. Has been laying low in the Segmentum Obscurus for the past few millennia.

Labeled "Reaper" this branch is small but effective at what it does.

Looking to recuperate their losses they use stealth and deception (genestealers and lictors) before going all out swarm (guants and rippers) (does occasionally field psykers).

Has 'Chameleon skin' and 'Toughened Carapace' for biomorph manifestations.

As before stated, preferred troops are genestealers then swarms (hormagaunts, termagants, rippers, ) but does employ Neurothropes/Zoanthropes (psykers on occasion).

Preferred snack is Imperial Guard and Planetary Defense Force (civilians are appetizers).

 

 

 

 

Chaos Warbands

Name:

Allegiance:

Blessing:

  * Frequency:



HQ:

Warband Build:

Recruitment methods:

Combat Doctrine:

Warband Champion:

Deed of the gods:

 

 

Name: Divine Statutes

Start: Planetary Rebels- The planetary governor wanted the world, and decided that Chaos was a fine ally to help him or her do just that!    

Allegiance: Tzeentch

Blessing: “Aesthetic”- Physical deformities that give nothing to the individuals other a change in looks. It could be possibly a set of short horns, useless tentacle appendages, a third eye, etc.

  * Frequency: Low- A Champion or a group of individuals within the war band have committed deeds worthy of recognition by the gods of chaos and have received



HQ: Asteroid Field

Warband Build: Very few Marines, extremely reliant upon cultists

Recruitment methods: Launches raids onto unsuspecting worlds, stealing the young, impressionable youth to brainwash into vehement followers of chaos

Combat Doctrine: Terror/Sorcery

Warband Champion: Champion of Chaos (Possessed)

Deed for the gods: The Champion single-handedly wiped out the warband of a rival Chaos God (reroll if the Chapter is unaligned, Undivided, or following a lesser deity).

 

 

Name: Bleached Lazarus

Allegiance: Slaanesh

Blessing: “Aesthetic”- Physical deformities that give nothing to the individuals other a change in looks. It could be possibly a set of short horns, useless tentacle appendages, a third eye, etc.

  * Frequency: Moderate- The war band regularly has individuals within whom are capable of garnering the attention and blessings of the gods



HQ: Fleet Based (Ex. Pirates)

Warband Build: Platoon level (15-30?) element worth of Marines but still heavily reliant on cultists      

Recruitment methods: Launches raids onto unsuspecting worlds, stealing the young, impressionable youth to brainwash into vehement followers of chaos

Combat Doctrine: Terror/Shock & Awe

Warband Champion: Champion of Chaos (Terminator) (Flabius the Unrelenting)

Deed of the gods: The figure is renowned for defeating the Forces of the Imperium in battle several times. (The figure defeated a Chapter Master of a Loyalist Space Marine Chapter in one on one combat and has gained the eternal enmity of that Chapter? Storm Wardens?)

 

 

Name:

Allegiance:

Blessing:

  * Frequency:



HQ: Asteroid Field

Warband Build:

Recruitment methods:

Combat Doctrine:

Warband Champion:

Deed for the gods:

 

 

Name:

Allegiance:

Blessing:

  * Frequency:



HQ:

Warband Build:

Recruitment methods:

Combat Doctrine:

Warband Champion:

Deed of the gods:

 

 

Lost and the Damned

Name: Golden Weights (Under the Acolyte)

Former Regiment Classification: Militia/Cultist- Average Citizens taken to training and arming themselves for the glory of Chaos.

Recruitment Criteria: All types usually welcome; moderate male to female ratio

Nature of Recruitment: Standard conscription- Average or above-average citizens recruited from all levels of society. (If All-Male, All-Female, Firstborn, or Lottery was rolled on the demographic table, you may select this by default)

Home World: Home World Lost- Ghosts do not fear death, but they seek life with a terrible fury.

  * Terrain: Airless: They don't fear the void like most.



Core Units: Shock Troopers

Specializations: Stealth Warfare, Lightening Strike, and Close Combat

Loyalty rating: Adherent- Hold fast to the Word and the Dark Gods' will.

Special equipment: War Trophies?

Regiment creed: Esoteric Belief?

Allies: Specific group of Chaos/renegade mortals (renegade/corrupted Lost and the Damned regiments, anti-Imperium rebels, clan of tribals, corrupted mutants, mercenary bands, pirate gangs....etc) (Acolyte)

Enemies: All (not including promised associates)

Imperial Enemies: All

 

Name: Silver Chains (Under the Acolyte)

Former Regiment Classification: Imperial Guard- A true regiment, drilled and competent in their service but found more purpose in the call of Chaos rather than selfless sacrifice for a Corpse-God.

Recruitment Criteria: All types usually welcome; moderate male to female ratio

Nature of Recruitment: Standard conscription- Average or above-average citizens recruited from all levels of society. (If All-Male, All-Female, Firstborn, or Lottery was rolled on the demographic table, you may select this by default)

Home World: Death/Feral World- For these people, life was a war before they could speak. They fight like wild animals in the Axefather name.

  * Terrain: (Mixed)



Core Units: Mechanized Armored Infantry/Artillery

Specializations: Counter, Drill & Discipline, and Ranged Combat 

Loyalty rating: Adherent- Hold fast to the Word and the Dark Gods' will.

Special equipment: Rare Heavy Weapon/Special Vehicle/Preferred Fighting Style

Regiment creed: For The Homeworld- This regiment's mission is to demonstrate the skill and steel of the homeworld to the Galaxy, woe unto them.

Allies: Specific group of Chaos/renegade mortals (renegade/corrupted Lost and the Damned regiments, anti-Imperium rebels, clan of tribals, corrupted mutants, mercenary bands, pirate gangs....etc) (Acolyte)

Enemies: All (not including promised associates)

Imperial Enemies: All

 

Name: Bronze Pendulum (Under the Acolyte)

Former Regiment Classification: Navy Armsmen- Experts in void-combat, they found salvation on the tides of the Warp whispering to them.

Recruitment Criteria: All types usually welcome; moderate male to female ratio

Nature of Recruitment: Standard conscription- Average or above-average citizens recruited from all levels of society. (If All-Male, All-Female, Firstborn, or Lottery was rolled on the demographic table, you may select this by default)

Home World: Imperial World- Once from among devout citizens, loyal to the Imperium and raised by the Creed.

  * Terrain: Airless- They don't fear the void like most.



Core Units: Drop Armored Troops/Artillery

Specializations: Drill & Discipline, Lightning Strike, Shock & Awe (Orbital Bombardment?) (Void combat!)

Loyalty rating: Adherent- Hold fast to the Word and the Dark Gods' will.

Special equipment: Prefered Fighting Style (void combat!)

Regiment creed: Best of the Best- The regiment believes itself to be elite and constantly strives to prove itself.

Allies: Specific group of Chaos/renegade mortals (renegade/corrupted Lost and the Damned regiments, anti-Imperium rebels, clan of tribals, corrupted mutants, mercenary bands, pirate gangs....etc) (Acolyte)

Enemies: All (not including promised associates)

Imperial Enemies: All

 

 

Name:

Former Regiment Classification:

Recruitment Criteria:

Nature of Recruitment:

Home World:

  * Terrain:



Core Units:

Specializations:

Loyalty rating:

Special equipment:

Regiment creed:

Allies:

Enemies:

Imperial Enemies:

 

 

Cults

Name: Prince of Balance(d) (Under the Acolyte)

Cults of Society Background: Worker's Collective- Open organizations of laborers rarely survive for long in the Imperium, as the Adeptus Administratum does not tolerate any potential threat to production for its tithes. As such, fledgling labour groups are forced to rely on more secretive methods to survive. As they scheme and maneuver for their cause in the shadows where they dwell, they become as much a threat to the structures of the Imperium as any malefic coven.

Cults of Idea Background: Inhuman Ideals- It is acknowledged by the Ecclesiarchy and the Priests of Mars alike that humans are the pinnacle of life in the galaxy. In form, mind, and spirit, they are beyond the deviant xenos and twisted mutant. However, there are those who reject this truth, pursuing some perceived alternative to the natural perfection of humanity. There exist cults revering mutation, unhallowed cyber-augmentation, or even xenos assimilation as a form of apotheosis.

Leadership type: Strict Military Hierarchy: The cult bases its structure on an imitation of the Imperium's military ranking systems.

Leadership nature: Multifaceted- Psyker & Military Figure

Leadership style: Hands-on,Charisma, and Dark Comradery - Through force of personality or sheer charm, the cult leader is universally revered by his followers. His influence is felt even when he is physically absent. Even the lowliest dregs of the cult are familiar with their leader, who personally involves himself in every aspect of its operation. However vile their heresy, the cult masters have earned their flock's respect. Even more shocking, this respect appears mutual. Commands are given more like requests to brothers-in-arms, punishments are mostly nonlethal, and losses are mourned genuinely.

Armament and Defenses: (will vary)

Tokens of Allegiance: (will vary)

Cult Allure: Refuge- Cult members are drawn into the organization by the promise of shelter from other threats. This could be an offer of protection from a specific threat, such as the grasp of the Black Ships, or a general mentality that the cult looks after its own.

Rites and Observances of the Cult: Mass Devotions- The most common form of cult ritual is a gathering of the cultists for a shared devotion. For some, this may be more akin to a business meeting than a religious ritual, as the defining element of mass devotions is a gathering focused on the cultists’ shared purpose. Such gatherings may have the cultists or their leaders remain masked and hidden from each other, or they may reveal their affiliation brazenly.

Or Sorcerous Art- Most cultist rituals are primarily symbolic. At most, they usually make use of weapons or technology available to their members to make a dramatic point. But in rare cases, the ritual itself is a means to otherworldly power, by drawing on the Warp or the Daemons within.

Focus of Worship: Slaanesh: The cult is enthralled with excesses in all forms, and might pursue sensory experiences beyond imagining or seek out perfection in the blade. There are no limits to its desires and no sating the appetites of its followers.

 

 

Name: Order of Death

Descendants of the Night Cults? (see: Dark Heresy)

Cults of Society Background: Primal Devotees- These cults form around an aspect of their surroundings or environment. This might be such elemental aspects as the burning flame, life-sustaining water, an essential native vegetation, the primordial darkness, or even the unending depths of space.

Cults of Idea Background: Freethinker's Enclave- The Imperium is too vast and ponderous to truly possess a unified culture, but local planets usually have their own traditions and rigid thought. Where groups grow dissatisfied with their hidebound way of life, a cult devoted to questioning and seeking truth can arise. It is neither seemly nor safe for the common citizens of the Imperium to be concerned with such matters, and these freethinkers can cause mass panics by pulling down the comforting veil of ignorance that protects their fellows.

Leadership type: Central Figure- A single important individual holds leadership of the cult. ‘Known as the Priestess of Death’ (Not the Acolyte).

Leadership nature: Religious Authority- The direst sort of heresy follows the cult’s leader, who is initiated in the mysteries of one of the central religious groups of the Imperium. Whether his knowledge of spiritual matters originated from the Ecclesiarchy or the Red Priesthood of Mars, he now perverts his gifts to twist the minds of his followers with deviant philosophies.

Leadership style: Dark Camaraderie- However vile their heresy, the cult masters have earned their flock's respect. Even more shocking, this respect appears mutual. Commands are given more like requests to brothers-in-arms, punishments are mostly nonlethal, and losses are mourned genuinely.

Armament and Defenses: Intricate Craftsmanship- Items possessed by cultists, whether utilitarian gear, deadly weapons, or ritual implements, tend to be finely made and ornate.

Tokens of Allegiance: Marked Mindset- Visible only by mastery of the Warp or arcane techno-sorcery, the very thoughts of cultists mark their loyalty. This may be the memory of an event, an implanted passkey of memory, or even the brainwaves of a member.

Cult Allure: Purpose- Some citizens of the Imperium find themselves yearning for something more fulfilling than endless labour to support a war machine they never see. These empty souls often turn to cults that claim to provide meaning or purpose to an otherwise pointless existence.

Rites and Observances of the Cult: Foul Communion- Simply being in the same place is not enough for some cults, who seek to become still closer to each other than mere proximity. This communion may take the form of debauched rites, shared hallucinations, or invasive psychic melding, depending on the cult’s focus.

 

 

 

Name:

Cults of Society Background:

Cults of Idea Background:

Leadership type:

Leadership nature:

Leadership style:

Armament and Defenses:

Tokens of Allegiance:

Cult Allure:

Rites and Observances of the Cult:

 

 

 

 

Renegade Space Marine Chapters

Name: Void Walkers (formerly, Angel Tears)

Chapter Progenitor: Angels Sanguine (Blood Angels)

Chapter Founding: 39th Millenium

Imperial Exodus Causes: Political Suicide- Several bad political decisions and affiliations made this chapter a victim of their own ineptitude, being declared traitors and forced to flee from their former allies.

Geneseed Mutation Severity: Minor Flaw- Geneseed takes a new form from its predecessor's.

Geneseed Flaw: Oversensitive Occulobe- "I'm in the dark and I can see perfectly! How usefuAAAAH THE SUN'S COMING UP HOLY EMPEROR MY EYES"

Chapter Flaw: Chapter Cult - The practices of the Chapter are weird and probably quite unsavory.

Figure of Legend: Chapter Master

Deeds of Legend: The hero led his Chapter in many glorious campaigns, slaying hundreds of the enemy’s greatest champions. In the end, he was brought down by treachery within the fold of the Imperium, slain by an assassin’s turbo-penetrator round on the field of battle. Just why he was targeted was never discovered, and the Chapter harbors a special hatred for the servants of the Officio Assassinorum to this day.

Home Sector: Full Nomads- They drift aimlessly in the void, going from sector to sector avoiding destruction, and acquiring what they need to survive.

Rule of Sector: Raiding - "You see that ship up there? The Angel men stop by every once and a while to take all our shit, and kidnap our children."

Combat Doctrine: Death from the Skies - Master pilots and drop pods assaulters, the group use these tactics to bring death to the foe with Thunderhawk, Stormbird, gunships, dropships, and jump-infantry.

Chapter operation procedure: Insurgency- We have a purpose, we know our purpose, and we kill for it. We target our enemies homes, their civilization, and destroy it, cause terror in their hearts and show our goals through force.

Special Restrictions (unable to field units): Apothocary

Missing equipment: Centurian Armor and Terminator Armor

Special equipment: Crudely Crafted Weaponry- Specialty weaponry is crafted in a rudimentary and crass fashion, not unlike orkish dakka. What these weapons lack in refinement, they make up for with diversity and availability, providing a wide range of possibilities and being relatively inexpensive to produce.

Size: Under Strength- The Chapter is recovering from a defeat or accident that occurred several decades ago, or has recently suffered heavy, but not irrecoverable losses. It is probably at a minimum of half strength, and should return to nominal strength within a decade.

Goal: Chapter Mania- The Renegades have developed a strange need to keep doing something, and just can't stop. It is this mania that drives their actions. (Seize captive, induce them to their cause and ranks, grow enough to be able to take on the Minotaur Chapter itself and perhaps take a bit of the Inquisition with them. Even if they run out of black carapace or power armor, the initiates will still be strong and cunning and capable as a space marine. A frightening thought that swarms over the Minotaur’s battle-brothers.)

Ally: Dark Eldar Kabal (Bloodied Sleeve)

Enemy: Imperial Inquisition/Nobility/Minotaur Space Marine Chapter

Fleet:

  * Battle Barge _Sitati_ (three companies and support?) 
    * 1st company (Veterans)
    * 7th company (Tactical with specialization in bikes or landspeeders)
    * 8th company (Assault)
  * Gladius-class Frigate _Despero_ (one squad each and chapter serfs) 
    * Scout squad (10th company)
  * Gladius-class Frigate _Diffido_
    * Devastator squad (4th company)
  * Gladius-class Frigate _Daploro_
    * Scout squad (10th company)
  * Nova-class Frigate _Fego_ (?)
  * Nova-class Frigate _Enden_
  * Nova-class Frigate _Haggar_
  * Nova-class Frigate _Hun_
  * Nova-class Frigate _Scarab_



 

 

 

Imperial Guard?

 

 

 

Imperium Tempestus Scions

Company name/number: Conclave C-102nd I-Corps

Company Type: Inquisition Stormtroopers- Schola Progenium trained men permanently assigned to the Inquisition.

Training world terrain: Urban/city

Specialization: Stealth Operations

Special tactics: Air Assault Blitz

Special equipment: Variant Heavy Weapons

Company leadership: Tempestor Prime/Main officers

Company size: Small (~200)

Renown: Well known

Demeanor: Phlegmatic (Men of few words and focused on the job.)

Friends: Inquisition + Administratum

Enemies: All

 

 

Adeptus Mechanicus Skitarii

Name?

Recruitment criteria: Feral Worlders- These formerly unwashed savages were conditioned and repurposed into loyal Tech-Guards, while retaining a spark of convenient ferocity.

Forgeworld primary function: Exploratory Vessel- SPAAACE! This Legion has the honor of serving aboard an Explorator fleet, bringing the light of Knowledge to the far reaches of the galaxy, and defending the Tech-priests as they continue on the Quest for Knowledge.

Reoccuring glitches: The Silicon Animus- Kastelan units sometimes achieve sentience, and must be purged.

When created: M38- The Waning

Purpose for raising the army: Reinforcements - Created to reinforce an already existing group of Imperial and/or Mechanicus forces

Deeds: Crushed a heretek rebellion with such force that their planet will not be livable for millennia.

Failures: Clash of Faith - This Maniple suffered a humiliating defeat at the hands of a Sisters of Battle covenant after offending the honored sisters. Many forges were ruined in their zealous rage, and from now on, the Forge-World is sure to remember the fine balance of the God-Emperor and the Omnissiah.

Notable Figures: A Techpriest who lead this army on numerous successful expeditions, reclaiming lost knowledge and purging the enemies of the Mechanicus.

Views of imperium: Pathetic: The Imperium is backwards, and needs the logic and wisdom of the Mechanicus in order to hold togoether. Skitarii see themselves as superior to their allies.

Emperor v Omnissiah: Praise the Omnissiah- The Emperor is a powerful being, yet the Omnissiah is worshiped more fervently.

Devotion to Machine Cult: Traditional- They are more or less zealous than the rest of the Mechanicus, and adhere to all the expected customs and beliefs. While there will always be slight deviations, the beliefs of these Skitarii are in line with the Mechanicus' beliefs.

Allies: Imperial Navy

Enemies: Orks and Chaos (all)

 

 

 

Imperium

 

 

 

 

 

 

Sisters of Battle Order (Adeptus Sororitas)

Order name: Order of Ash and Brimstone

Order originator: Order of the Sacred Rose

Purpose of Order’s Founding: Standing Force - "This area doesn't have sufficient spiritual guidance, found an order!"

Order flaw: We Stand Alone - The Order is either distrusted for some reason or otherwise cloaks itself from prying eyes.

Order demeanor: Sisters in Battle - Your sisters are your life!

Primary Saint: Seraphim Commander

  * Deeds of legend: The saint led the Order in many glorious campaigns, slaying hundreds of the enemy’s greatest champions. In the end, they were brought down by treachery within the fold of the Imperium, slain by an assassin’s turbo-penetrator round on the field of battle. Just why they were targeted was never discovered, and the Order harbors doubts of the loyalty of the servants of the Officio Assassinorum to this day.



Order homeworld: Piety of Seith (Shrine World)

  * Terrain: cold wastes and badlands
  * Influence: Noticeable influence - You dabble in the games of power somewhat, just enough to keep the interests of your order protected.



Organization: Unique Organization

Strategy/Combat doctrine: Orbital Insertion

Divergence: Modified Jump-Pack- The Seraphim Sisters of this Order often, with the help of the Adeptus Mechanicus, modify their jump packs. Examples: Jump-Pack’s created in different shapes such as angel wings or eagle's wings.

Method of worship: Honour those Gone before - "Look to your superiors for guidance, they shall not fail you"

Size: Under-powered (only a few hundred)

Allies: Another Order (Ordo Hospitaller)

Enemies: The Orks (alternatively, you may select a particular Waaagh! or Warboss) (see orks above)

 

 

Order Name: Order of Holy Execution

Order originator: Order of the Bloody Rose

Purpose of founding: Counter - "There are Orks over here! Found an Order!" "But it'll take 50 ye-" "Do it!"

Flaw: Pride in the Colours - The Order refuses to submit to any authority outside of the high lords of Terra or the Inquisition.

Demeanor: Suffer Not the Work of Heretics - The Heretics shall fall this day!

Primary Saint: Canoness Superior

  * Deeds of Legend: The individual was a stalwart enemy of the servants of Chaos, and slew a Daemon Prince.



Order Homeworld: Fleet-based (Imagine hosting these evangelicals!)

  * Terrain:
  * Influence:



Organization: Slight Variation

Strategy/Combat Doctrine: Close Combat/ Fireteams

Divergence: Preferred Fighting Style- The Order has a peculiar way in which it prefers to go about killing the enemy in the name of the God Emperor of Mankind. Examples: Bolt Pistol and Chainsword, dual Power Swords, special Bolter pattern or ammunition

Method of Worship: Death Cult - "We earn our place at the Emperor's table through death!"

Size: Ranks Completely Full- around 2000?

Allies: Ecclesiarch and Inquisition

Enemies: Any Chaos-Aligned.

 

 

Order Name:

Order originator:

Purpose of founding:

Flaw:

Demeanor:

Primary Saint:

  * Deeds of Legend:



Order Homeworld

  * Terrain:
  * Influence:



Organization:

Strategy/Combat Doctrine:

Divergence:

Method of Worship:

Size:

Allies:

Enemies:


	3. Warband

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warband colors/symbols/stuff

Due to their odd origins and patronage, the Themis Praetorians are a rather polar lot. In leisure they are poets, artists, skilled musicians and writers. Artisans of the highest skills and morals. But when they enter battle they become barbaric and frighteningly sadistic. The nature of their worship becomes evident and exudes itself throughout their beings. However, when the slaughter is done they return to their former jovulant and chivalrous attitudes. Though they may be covered in blood and grime, this persona surfaces as if it had been submerged only temporarily beneath the lusts of a true Slaanesh worshiper.

 

Slaanesh alignment (of course)

 

Name: Praetorians of Themis (justice/balance) or Themis Praetorians

 

Fleet Based

 

Warcry:

 

 

Eyes always: #00FFBB

Face Grill/Pipes always: #808080

Colors: Crimson (#BA2929), Emerald (#1B7300?), Teal (#00808), Magenta (#D4006D), Jade (#00E32D? or 00A86B), Scarlet (FF2400), Indigo (#9D1CBA), Violet (#8F00FF), Rust Grey (#634A42), Graphite (#424242) or Ash Grey (#808080). Dark Cyan (#008D8D).

 

Space Marines- Magenta or Crimson armor (or fusion of both) with various symbols or marks in Jade, Rust grey trim, knee/elbow plates are Graphite Grey with Emerald markings designating their Company marks. Indigo pauldons have their squad markings. Backbacks and helmets, if worn, are personally decorated/colored.

 

Cultists/Damned companies- Crimson with Scarlet stripes (armor plates) and mixed Jade/Emerald camo

 

all vehicles (bikes/speeders/drop pods)- Rust Grey with Magenta symbols and Jade trim

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Symbols: Official warband symbol is a scale balanced on the hilt of a downward pointed sword.

 

Regulars- Serpent Hydra in Emerald with Pink eyes and spewing Deep Blue flames (patch?, front plate, or on shoulder)

 

Assault- Diagonal claw colored Scarlet on right under a Magenta winged Golden eye, always have Rust Grey pauldrons with Jade trim. On left pauldron is the image of a Seeker of Slaanesh in Violet with Teal eyes.

Jump pack is self styled like helmet/backpack

 

Centurion- Grey hammer with head down (only three or four members)

 

Devastator- Scarlet chalice holding Crimson flame

 

Scout- A Violet colored eye surrounded with Grey wings and Teal feathers (yes they have scouts, it's an option for anybody who doesn't want to be infantry.)

 

Tactical- Armor is almost entirely Graphite Grey with trim color of choice, pauldrons are Magenta with the Omega symbol painted in Crimson or Violet

 

Terminator (Largely Indomitus patterns with several Aegis patterns seized from Grey knights)- Open clawed hand grasping up colored in Scarlet with a Jade background. Often recognizable for their mammoth/elephant skull like helmets.

 

Veteran- Entirely Jade, Magenta, or Scarlet depending on their specialty. Their cloth is Rust Grey and their trim is always Violet. (Each veteran has a specialty of any of the above; usually Assault, Devastator, or Terminator). Often wear centurian like helmets (side to side metal crest colored to personal satisfaction) and have a similar helm symbol on their right pauldron and a skull (sometimes raised impression sometimes just painted) on their left.

 

Apacarthy- White to faded Gray from the center with trim of Emerald and a Magenta blood drop on the pauldron. Elbow and knee plates are colored Teal.

 

Chaplains/Dark Apostles- Graphite grey with Scarlet and Crimson slashes?

 

Dreadnaught- Emerald on legs and around head, Magenta on trunk, Scarlet on shoulders. Symbols?

 

Librarians/Chaos Sorcerers- Teal or Emerald, and Magenta/Amethyst colors. An Easter Dragon with a scroll in it's teeth.

 

Techmarines- Armor is always Emerald and Rusted Gray. Tentacled cog with the chaos star inside the cog.

 

 

 

 

 

Start out with few marines and a LOT of cultists/rebel forces (space-infantry-whatever)/nobles/etc., becomes more balanced as time goes on (the far future). Also employs more Daemons than usual to the point where they are considered a part of the retinue.

 

All types of combat (Close Quarters, Ranged Combat, Armored Assault, Stealth/Infiltration, Lightening Strike, Drop Pod/Dread Claw, Siege, Shock and Awe, Terror, and Sorcery) but focus on a few. These being: Close/Ranged Combat, Stealth/Infiltration, Lightening Strike, Drop Pod, and Sorcery.

 

Band has several champions, the Acolyte and Pack go from regulars to Choosen (Daemon Prince in the case of the Acolyte and Saint)

 

 

(Acolyte)- So a tactical squad is the mainstay or the bread + butter of space marine chapters. It would make sense if it was the same for the Acolytes. Going by 'codex' rules that would mean he would eventually assemble around 10 companies of around 10 squads each (10 men per). According to 'codex' that would mean 1st is veterans, 2nd through 5th are 'battle companies' or the front line troops as needed, 6th through 9th are reserves that could be revolved into combat, and 10th would be scouts. In this formation are six tactical squads (bread and butter), two assault squads (jump packs etc.), two devastator squads (fire support and heavy munitions), and various accompanying vehicles (also, dreadnaughts if there are any).

However, given the resources available the Acolyte and retinue will not likely start out with such organization or numbers. At this time his forces would largely be made up of Lost and the Damned, Cultists, and daemons/daemonettes. For starting there would most likely be some alternate chaos warband affiliates who begrudgingly side with him. These could be considered 'tactical marines' for (crunch?) purposes. However, they are just a foothold for him. The Acolyte will have to either bring others from the loyalists/renegade-betrayed or from chaos itself. The latter of which would not be advisable since they are already affected by other ethos/pathos/logos of chaos before entering service with him. At best they would see the light and truly join his cause; at worst they would be little more than mercenaries that could just as easily stab him in the back.

With this in mind, the Acolyte would perhaps indoctrinate some from other space marine chapters or hypnotize those left in near-death. This list would be limited not only by the number of chapters somewhat in-line with his (as well as the compulsion to slip the loyalty of the emperor) but also align with the Acolyte's flight path through the galaxy (and segmentums there-in)

(SIDE NOTE): this might have to go somewhat pre-planned considering the Acolyte does not have time to wander around the galaxy trolling loyalists for recruits.

List as follows (clockwise from Obscurus to Pacificus and ultimately Solar):

(SEGMENTUM OBSCURUS)

Storm Wardens (NO)

Iron Snakes (maaaybe)

Legion of Night (maaaybe)

(SEGMENTUM ULTIMA)

Storm Hawks (?)

Fire Hawks (destroyed)

Space Wolves (maybe?)

Crimson Paladins (?)

Imperial Fists (Not Likely)

Silver Skulls (maybe)

Invaders (No)

Blood Angels (No)

Iron Crusaders (probably not)

Doom Legion (maybe)

Death Spectres (maybe)

Novamarines (Maaaaaybe)

Emperor's Sword (Dead?)

Prism (?)

Honoured Sons (Not enough information, maybe so or maybe not)

Knights of the Raven (perhaps, if they can be found as their chapter has been labeled traitor and slaughtered almost to extinction)

Dragon Lords (unknown)

Sons of Orar (no, not likely)

Aurora Chapter (maybe)

Tigers Argent (maybe, if they can be found. contact with this chapter has been lost for some time and the only member still within the imperium is a dreadnaught interned warrior)

White Scars (not likely, but under correct circumstances yes)

White Panthers (nope)

Celestial Guard (maybe)

Praetorians of Orpheus (yes)

Iron Lords (no)

Omega Marines (maybe, if they still exist)

Ultramarines (not likely, but under the correct circumstances yes)

Genesis Chapter (no, but it would be mary sue)

Howling Griffons (maaaaybe)

Salamanders (Maaaaybe)

Red Legion (unknown)

Storm Falcons (unknown)

Death Strike (maaabye)

Fire Lords (possibly, but would have to look into it more)

(SEGMENTUM TEMPESTUS)

Marines Exemplar (yes, if they can be found. 9 companies are scattered over the segmentum obscurus in the wake of the 13th black crusade)

Crimson Fists (maybe)

Dark Angels (maybe, considering fallen angels)

Sky Sentinels (dead)

Imperial Fists (no) (technically based on Terra but also a giant space-monastery)

Dark Hunters (hard but possible)

Raven Guard (maaaaybe, not likely though)

Red Talons (renegade?)

MOOOOORE Black Templars!!!! =)

(SEGMENTUM PACIFICUS)

Exorcists (not likely)

Dark Sons (yes)

Iron Hands (Not likely, but cybernetics as bait might work)

Star Dragons (yes)

Blood Swords (since share strong bond with above, yes)

Relictors (definitely  **yes** )

Night Watch (not likely)

Iron Knights (possible) 

(SOLAR)

Angels of Fury (not likely)

Skull Bearers (maaaybe)

Subjugators (nope)

Emperor's Hand (?)

Storm Wings (possible)

White Templars (MAAAAAAYBE)

Angels of Fury (MAAAAAAAAAAYBE)

(Will add more as discerned from LARGE list) =(

Wanderers/Fleeted)- 

Black Dragons (yes)

Black Templars (no . . .)

Blood Ravens (definitely yes, capable of corruption/conversion)

Crimson Castellans (no)

Executioners (most likely yes)

Knights of Gryphonne (possible) (last seen segmentum tempestus)

Mantis Warriors (maybe)

Red Wolves (not enough information)

Soul Drinkers (yes, if any still exist)

White Consuls (quite possible if given right opportunity) (possibly in the segmentum tempestus or pacificus)

(Other)

Flesh Eaters (maybe)

Raptors (maybe)

Red Scorpions


	4. Sideways

Trappings of an Acolyte- (Slaneesh Warhammer apart/separate universe-idea from idea below-): The story of a mortal imperium (imperial guardsman-Astra Militarum_from Rassios?) soldier’s submission into the worship of the chaos god Slaanesh and his eventual rise to the status of demon prince. (first person journal entries and third person scenes of past). Worships Slaanesh but honors Tzeentch, hates Nurgle and pities/distains Khorne. Believes that the little pleasures, perversions, and sufferings are the best. That the simplest have the most effect on the psyche.

Daemonic Name - _Marahn-Marhna Sirci Quetzalcoatl Ysalda Innubricon Hibi Dashkanda Ulkrix Namishen Tolvik Lucien Lutranai Tryshit <Phaos Hashlha-Hrowlnu-Intit-Hashmiyi’yini>(burning body-growth-duplication-Warp Frenzy > The burning body and unleashing of multiple warp tears spell) Narkath-Feros Morghal Infernium Sobeck-Teth _Ahda-Loan Akshohi-Dhradnodos_ (some weird prophetic meaning?) Rhudma-Ckroanatain Macnosh Ludrinos Y-Invltsujitnawomugi IYU <Askshoni Slaa-Drhaos’Khoas Hashmyivah-Kanus Kahaan’Mehi-de En’sum Ti’Nesihli Daemoni (Summon Daemonettes) Lo’ram Drothnis Lhy’hron-Phathntz Jhndrn Noketh Set’Ak Yhnth-Ut Aknib Kron’ek Abdhosh-Nythrahl-Uhltep-Gholpeth  Blhahn’dhrashyn W’ohltep-Ulf Andrnwmxts Illathn-Totet Ghoblon Xhungrix Khuli-Ka’Ahn Namset Bulith Bah’al Hyvestus Vrilo-Eryin Jhan’deth Z’shra Hogglnmnon Westsuquut Baleth-To’Eth Pulwlhoo Xhabb Nadabo (it goes on) Aloshi _

True/Used Name

Alternate Name(s) Used by Slaanesh (Slang? Different Nicknames?)

Used by both Slaanesh and Tzeetch Groups Or this?

Alternate Name(s) Used (As used by Tzeetchian Court?)

Alternate Name(s) Used (by Khorne and the like)

Alternate Name(s) Used (by Nurgle and warts)

Spell Parts of Name

 

 

 

Becomes/is an-

  * Ingenious bordering on prodigy level strategist/tactician.
  * Expert biologist/zoologist/virologist/geneticist as well as an expert in most (if not all) forms of anatomy.
  * Expert/prodigy surgeon. Becomes as good (if not better) than the Dark Eldar Humonculus that had a hand in his Space Marine tune up.
  * Expert Chemist.
  * Prodigy in linguistics
  * Expert in guerilla warfare
  * Expert in hand to hand combat
  * Expert in seduction
  * (expert in bed)?
  * Expert blacksmith/gemcutter
  * Master pianist
  * Can do dick pushups . . . . on a bed of nails



“Knowledge is untapped power,

wisdom is how to use power,

Pleasure is what comes from power,”

-slaanesh acolyte

“…

I am saint, I am savior, I am sinner.

Seeking light in the darkness.”

“Only the insane have strength enough to prosper. Only those who prosper may truly judge what is sane.”- unknown

It was a demented voice, sane in it's insanity. . . .

“YOUR PALTRY OFFERING BORES THE PRINCE OF PLEASURE. PERHAPS YOU WILL PROVIDE GREATER STIMULATION AS A CHAOS SPAWN!” – unknown  =3

 

 

How many prostates does the Acolyte have? I suppose he could have one between his vaginal and anal canals. Being the one he was born with. Another would be on the stomach side of his vaginal wall, though I’m not sure that would work.

Augmentations (in order):

Navel/bellybutton eye (10.5cm or 4in length, vertical position), hairless body (does not include head hair and eyebrows/lashes)?

With the Dark Eldar: glowing clitoris, Vagina w/ retractable teeth (haha! Vagina Dentata! Can regrow hymen.) and womb (human or Eldar?), Secondary heart (eldar), Skull/brain (reinforced) and spinal cord/column (reinforced) that can detach and survive outside the body (carries conscious/soul with it) and can latch onto other bodies and integrate itself with them (taking over the host body until it is under complete control of the parasite) (appears as centipede or snake like), second set of ears (eldar) slightly behind/above the first (arranged like a butterfly’s wings. Slightly prehensile), lamellar gills on sides of torso (on/aligned with ribs), shallow pits under eyes and near nose (right around sinus) that detect heat (relative shape and distance; left-right/up-down/behind-front can only be determined with other senses), breasts (grown hormonally so they are technically “natural”, not a gift of chaos)?!?

eventually harvests several space marines (non-chaos) to make himself physically powerful (or at least more than he already is) as well as elongate his life (does not make his body physically bigger/wider but gives him most of the characteristics of an Adeptus Astartes such as longevity <can only be killed by physically inflicted wounds but not old age?> which does not affect his image as he is kept in a youthful state by his association with Slaanesh. Does make him slightly taller <how tall? From 5 foot 5 inches (165 cm) to about 6 foot 5 inches (196 cm)> but as a whole does not make his muscles more pronounced. So instead of a bodybuilder he comes out looking like an extremely streamlined runner or gymnast. Still have ripple musklles ;3 ) this happens around the time of his stay with the Dark Eldar, ?

Adeptus Astartes organs:

  * **Secondary Heart** (Tertiary heart because of the eldar one, **_Raven Guard_**. DOES beat at all times, just slowly.)- is pretty self-explanatory. It lets a Space Marine get more blood flowing through his body, which lets his muscles work harder and longer, and it gives him a backup just in case one fails (i.e. gets shot, stabbed, [ripped out by Guilliman](https://1d4chan.org/wiki/Kor_Phaeron) or what have you). The Secondary Heart is not beating at all times. It only activates during times of stress (bear in mind that a twenty mile run is not considered stressful to Astartes) otherwise it just sits there awaiting activation.
  * **Ossmudula** (Has different affects? Skeletal structure does not solidify but does give strength/density. Also makes more flexible? From a **_Black Dragon_** )- A small, complex, tubular organ, the ossmodula secretes hormones that both affect the ossification of the skeleton and encourages the forming bone growths to absorb ceramic-based chemicals that are laced into the Marine's diet. This drastically alters the way a Space Marine's bones grow and develop. Two years after this implant is first put in the subject's long bones will have increased in size and strength (along with most other bones), and the rib cage will have been fused into a solid mass of bulletproof, interlocking plates.
  * **Biscopea** ( ** _White Scars_** )-triggers muscle growth. his small, circular organ is inserted into the chest cavity and releases hormones that vastly increase muscle growth throughout the marine's body. It also serves to form the hormonal basis for many of the later implants. These first three organs are often implanted together, as they collectively prepare the Initiate's body for further augmentation. Around this time, the Initiate gets put on a diet containing extra nutrients to fuel his new growth.
  * **Haemastamen** (Blood becomes silver tinted green (not clear looking)? **_Ultramarines_**?)- Implanted into the main circulatory system, this tiny implant not only increases the hemoglobin content of the subject's blood, making it more efficient at carrying oxygen around the body and making the subject's blood a bright red, it also serves to monitor and control the actions of the phase 2 and phase 3 implants. Enhances a Space Marine's blood to better accommodate the Space Marine's nifty set of new organs. 
  * **Larraman's Organ** ( ** _Imperial Fists_**? How does enhanced healing/immune system affect this? Does not leave scars very often/hardly ever.)- Creates Larraman's Cells, which are like super-platelets: they make wounds rapidly scab over. This also can work against them, sealing poisoned wounds with poison still within, before the bloodstream wash most of it out, like is the case with normal humans. Yes, marines have in-built anti-toxin organs, but Dark Eldar and Tyranid poisons don't give a fuck about that, and can usually bypass that. A liver-shaped organ about the size of a golf-ball, this implant is placed within the chest cavity and connected to the circulatory system. It generates and controls 'Larraman cells' which are released into the blood stream if the recipient is wounded. They attach themselves to leucocytes in the blood and are carried to the site of the wound, where upon contact with air they form a near instant patch of scar tissue, sealing any wounds the Space Marine may suffer.
  * **Catalepsean Node** (Anything special? As already chaos, mind tricks do not work. Hasn’t stopped people from trying though. **_Exorcists_** )- Implanted into the back of the brain, this pea-sized organ influences the circadian rhythms of sleep and the body's response to sleep deprivation. If deprived of sleep, the catalepsean node cuts in. The node allows a Marine to sleep and remain awake at the same time by switching off areas of his brain sequentially. This process cannot replace sleep entirely, but increases the Marines survivability by allowing perception of the environment while resting. This means that a Space Marine needs no more than 4 hours of sleep a day, and can potentially go for 2 weeks without any sleep at all. Messes with the body's sleep cycle, letting Space Marines get away with four hours of sleep every day, or even less, and making it possible for them not lose awareness, even after like 2 weeks without sleep. It also makes the brain susceptible to hypno-therapy, which is a fancy word for "brainwashing" the Initiates while they are asleep. As a nasty side effect, it allows Chaos marines to re-brainwash loyalists they captured alive (or better: in suspended animation). Unsurprisingly to anyone familiar with Chaos, this trick doesn't work in reverse, which might just go to show that the Chaos Marines might be closer to the true human nature than the loyal Marines...
  * **Preomnor** ( ** _Scythes of the Emperor?_** )- Is like a bird's crop, in that it stores food before passing it to the stomach, except that the Preomnor also decontaminates its contents as well. In Ian Watson's Space Marine novel, Initiates celebrated getting this organ by eating the most disgusting things they could until they finally provoked a vomit reflex. This is essentially a pre-stomach that can neutralize otherwise poisonous or indigestible foods. No actual digestion takes place in the preomnor, as it acts as a decontamination chamber placed before the natural stomach in the body's system and can be isolated from the rest of the digestive tract in order to contain particularly troublesome intake.
  * **Omophagea** (VERY ESSENTIAL! **_Blood Ravens_** )- This implant, also called "the Remembrancer", allows a Space Marine to 'learn by eating'. It is situated in the spinal cord but is actually part of the brain. Four nerve bundles are implanted connecting the spine and the stomach wall. Able to 'read' or absorb genetic material consumed by the marine, the omophagea transmits the gained information to the Marine's brain as a set of memories or experiences. It is the presence of this organ which has led to the various flesh-eating and blood-drinking rituals for which the Astartes are famous, as well as giving names to chapters such as the Blood Drinkers and Flesh Tearers. Over time, mutations in this implant have given some chapters unnatural craving for blood or flesh. Is one of the odder organs. It connects to the stomach and the spinal cord, and somehow takes knowledge from the brain tissue that a Space Marine can eat. Interestingly, Space Marines are pretty reluctant to actually eat brains, as the process is physically extremely unpleasant, leaves them in a vulnerable torpor whilst they process the information, and is one of the very few things that will make a Space Marine vomit afterwards. In fact, it is not just the brain, since some Astartes rituals, if not chapter names, originated from this; the Blood Angels and their descendants are especially famous for blood drinking and rip and tear in general; this is actually because they receive knowledge and visions from it. What? You thought the Blood Angels had visions of Sanguinius only to have a grimdark, mystical aura? Additionally, the memories they absorb become very hard to forget (brain washing technologies can help). Now just add some chaos to that mix and you've got heresy brewing..
  * **Multi-lung** (not sure how this works with the gills. **_Black Templars?_** )- This additional lung activates when a Space Marine needs to breathe in low-oxygen or poisoned atmospheres, and even water. The natural lungs are closed off by a sphincter muscle associated with the multi-lung and the implanted organ takes over breathing operations. It has highly efficient toxin dispersal systems. Do I have to spell it out? It's an additional lung! It also has a lot of filters and the like, and can function underwater and in low-oxygen atmospheres. In other words, it allows the Space Marine without a helmet to breathe under water and in toxic air.
  * **Occulobe** (enhanced due to Slaanesh and heat sense glands? **_Blood Ravens_** )- This implant sits at the base of the brain, and provides hormonal and genetic stimuli which enable a Marine's eyes to respond to optic-therapy. This in turn allows the Apothecaries to make adjustments to the growth patterns of the eye and the light-receptive retinal cells - the result being that Space Marines have far superior vision to normal humans, and can see in low-light conditions almost as well as in daylight. Gives Space Marines super-vision, and allows their eyes to adjust to changes in light almost instantly. Despite this, on the table-top their eyes adjust to changes in light exactly the same way standard human eyes do - standard Space Marines are fully subject to both Night Fighting and Blind.
  * **Lyman’s Ear** (effects of also having Eldar ears? **_Salamandars?_** )- Not only does this implant make a Space Marine immune from dizziness or motion sickness but also allows Space Marines to consciously filter out and enhance certain sounds. The Lyman's Ear completely replaces a Marine's original ear. It is externally indistinguishable from a normal human ear. Gives them super-hearing and makes them immune to motion sickness and concussion. However in-game, they have no particular immunity or even resistance to concussion, probably because it's often delivered by a hammer to the head.
  * **Sus-an Membrane** (can enter/exit state at will? **_Executioners_** )- Lets Space Marines enter a state of Suspended animation when they are critically hurt or starving. This serves the purpose of conserving a mortally wounded marine until his body is recovered and healed by apothecaries. So each time you remove a marine model on the tabletop, chances are (fluff-wise) it has entered sus-an, rather than died. In fact, on most campaigns that's what happens to your characters. It should be noted, marines cannot leave suspended animation state at will, and can only be "awakened" through the use of specific drugs. nitially implanted above the brain, this membrane eventually merges with the recipient's entire brain. Ineffective without follow-up chemical therapy and training, but with sufficient training a Space Marine can use this implant to enter a state of suspended animation, consciously or as an automatic reaction to extreme trauma, keeping the Marine alive for years, even if he has suffered otherwise mortal wounds. Only the appropriate chemical therapy or auto-suggestion can revive a Marine from this state. The longest recorded period spent in suspended animation was undertaken by Brother Silas Err of the Dark Angels, who was revived after 567 years.
  * **Melanchromic Organ** (mutated because of slaanesh? More pink/pale to purple? **_Blood Ravens?_** )- Makes Space Marine skin like transition lenses: it darkens in response to radiation. On the plus side, they tan really fast, but the fact that they pale right back up once they're inside armour (unless they are Salamanders) is not that great. This implant controls the amount of melanin in a Marine's skin. Exposure to high levels of sunlight will result in the Marine's skin darkening to compensate. It also protects the Marine from other forms of radiation.
  * **Oolitic Kidney** (Is there a difference? Does not render unconscious? **_Imperial Fists_** )- In conjunction with the secondary heart this implant allows a Space Marine to filter his blood very quickly, rendering him immune to most poisons. This action comes at a price, however, as this emergency detoxification usually renders the Marine unconscious while his blood is circulated at high speed. The organ's everyday function is to monitor the entire circulatory system and allow other organs to function effectively. Detoxifies their blood, like their regular kidneys, but this one does it really fast. Also, it controls some of the other organs' hormones. As a result, Space Marines are incapable of ingesting poison unless with the help of Chaos or the Dark Eldar. It also means they can't get drunk, though the Space Wolves found a way around that by creating Mjöd, an extremely toxic drink made of local plants of Fenris, that temporarily neutralizes the Oolitic kidney's ability to filter toxins. Another organ which ceases to work on the tabletop, as Space Marines have absolutely identical reactions to Poison as ratlings, ogryn, and standard humans.
  * **Neuroglottis** (With Acolyte, it extents to other senses such as sight, touch, sound, and feel. **_Mantis Warriors_** )- Lets a Space Marine identify chemicals and track adversaries by taste.
  * **Mucranoid** (Different? **_Black Templars_** )- Gives Space Marines super-sweat that protects them from heat and cold, and can even be hardened into a vacuum-proof shell. Remember that awesome scene where Guilliman boxes Word Bearers in space? Yep, he did it while covered in that thing. This implant allows a Space Marine to sweat a substance that coats the skin and offers resistance to extreme heat and cold and can even provide some protection for the marine in a vacuum. This can only be activated by outside treatment, and is common when Space Marines are expected to be fighting in vacuum.
  * **Betcher's Gland** (venom instead of acid? Venom acid? **_Exocists?_** )- Consists of two identical glands, implanted either into the lower lip, alongside the salivary glands or into the hard palette. The gland works in a similar way to the poison gland of venomous reptiles by synthesizing and storing deadly poison, which the Marines themselves are immune to due to the gland's presence. This allows a Space Marine to spit a blinding contact poison. The poison is also corrosive and can even burn away strong metals given sufficient time. Gives them acid spit, which is probably the only bonus for going to combat without a helmet. The acid within varies depending on the source, from simply reacting only to organic tissue to fully dissolving ceramite. Some Chapters, such as the Blood Angels and the Iron Snakes, consider using the Betcher's Gland in combat to be dishonorable. In any event, Space Marines on the table-top do not have access to acidic spit, unlike e.g. Tyranids.
  * **Progenoids** (Various? **_Ultramarine_** )- here are two of these glands, one situated in the neck and the other within the chest cavity. These glands are vitally important and represent the future of the Chapter, as the only way new gene-seed can be produced is by reproducing it within the bodies of the Marines themselves. This is the implant's only purpose. The glands absorb genetic material from the other implanted organs. When they have matured each gland will have developed a single gene-seed corresponding to each of the zygotes which have been implanted into the Marine. These take time (5 years in the first case, 10 in the latter) to mature into gene-seed. The gene-seed can then be extracted and used to create more Space Marines. Provide no benefit to the Space Marine, but are universally considered the most important organs, as they are the keys to making more of the organs above. Each Space Marine starts with two, one in the neck and one in the chest, and they are removed after their death. The neck-based progenoid is ready for harvesting five years after implantation, while the chest-based progenoid is ready after ten. Each harvested progenoid is a bunch of DNA and chemical stuff, that when implanted in a suitable environment, grows into more organs. Chapters that took severe losses and could not reclaim the gene-seed of their brothers basically take random people with an affinity to the Astartes gene-seed (or vat grown bodies similar to the ones they use for Servitors), implant them with all space marine organs, wait ten years and slaughter them to harvest the gene-seed. Sometimes, the term "gene-seed" is taken to refer to these glands specifically.
  * **Black Carapace** (Different from others? Grown/formed as other procedures are given or induced. The Acolyte’s Black Carapace  Merges with his skin instead of being a supplanted layer in the dermis. So the Carapace becomes actual skin throughout the entire body.)- The most distinctive implant, it resembles a film of black plastic that is implanted directly beneath the skin of the Marine's torso in sheets. It hardens on the outside and sends invasive neural bundles into the Marine's body. After the organ has matured the recipient is then fitted with neural sensors and interface points cut into the carapace's surface. This allows a Space Marine to interface directly with his Power Armour. Without the Black Carapace many of the systems of the power armour will not function. While driving the vehicles of the Chapter, special spinal interface plugged into power armour and Black Carapace to provide the Space Marine an intuitive 'feel' for vehicles systems and controls, literally making him a part of his vehicle. Interfaces a Space Marine with his armour, making them effectively one being. It also serves as back-up armour, providing a level of protection similar to a flak jacket, in case a marine somehow ends up running around naked. Space Marine Scouts don't have this yet, because of the Codex Astartes. They don't get it (and thus an expensive suit of power armor) until they've spent a decade or more in a Scout Company. Tyranids nicked this for their tyrant guard, which makes you think how did the foot-slogging hive tyrants survive anything beforehand. As clearly established by how humans perform in Power Armor, this organ does nothing on the table-top; Sisters of Battle, for example, get just as much (or more - they can lift a lascannon by themselves, unlike humans in mere carapace armour) benefit from Power Armor as Space Marines do.



 

Post Eldar/Astartes: retractable viper fangs replace incisors (top and bottom), unhingable snake-like jaws, 3 pairs of breasts of various sizes (mouthed set-second pair), eyelids that are actually toothed (sharp shark-like) mouth/lips that even has its own mini tongue (right eye? Usually covered by eyepatch. Was the result of a cut to the designated eye <Face of Slaanesh blessing= eye>. It healed but Slaanesh thought to add a little flair), retractable raptor claws (big toe claws) on/in heels (smaller versions in thumbs + big toes on feet), Apposable thumbs on feet that are twice as strong as his regular digits (have raptor talons like thumbs and big toes), Vagina w/ retractable teeth (haha! Vagina Dentata!) and (three<one human, one eldar, and one that has the tendril-tentacle-sperm sucking ovipositor thing>) wombs (can regrow hymen. Also has tendril ovipositor-thing and tongue like insect<nautica nhentai> that will suck out sperm<”dwells” in canal to one of the wombs?>) (the three wombs ‘float’ around and arrange themselves according to which the acolyte wants to use at the time) (Not of Eldar design)

Post Spawn Incident: Armpit pussys that have eyes that can pop out of vaginal canals (Do not have designated uterus but can channel semen into the three wombs the acolyte already has if he so wishes), Three elongated dark-purple tongues in his original mouth (pointed tip and piercings along length, have razor like blade-barbs that lie in the tips of the tongues. The razors can be extended and retracted at will), an eye on the back of each shoulder (around shoulder blade area?), reverse batman arm blades (metallic bone that grow and deteriorate/fall off at will. Both arms?), ?small needle like quills along spine that can be filled with concoctions manufactured by the Acolyte’s own body (arch or rise <raise?> up with muscular contractions like a porcupines quills or a dog’s hackles), Tentacle/tendril hair (golden-blond?, same color as former ‘hair’ color, tipped with light-to-dark blue and purple at roots. Tendrils can emit a dancing bioluminescent glow of different colors and patterns according to the Acolyte’s will) (tendril hair can fall out like gecko tails and can either regrow or the acolyte can grow a mane/head of feathers that covers his scalp, etc. The feathers are usually a dark sapphire blue that glitter gold and purple in the right light. While the feathers are movable individually they are not able to do as much as the tendrils. Said tendrils float as if underwater when not being directed and will often appear to have a mind of their own, grasping and curling around things from which the Acolyte occasionally has to untangle from <is actually done as a subversive act to appear weak or absent minded or not in full control of his body>), toothed mouth palm (Both hands, Lash of Torment becomes the tongue of the left palm while a regular long, sharp tongue comes from the right), Testicles that bite and then drain other testicles of semen (gene stealer?), Sheathed snake head/body penis (Chinese or Monocle cobra design; calls it his Gokhra?),

Daemon Prince: More or less keeps his original look, slim and ethereally muscled. Armor does not bind to him as he is naked when it is done. Grows taller to a full 7 feet (213 cm). Keeps a low center of balance though. Weighs less than a usual Space Marine (1 ton to 800 lbs.) turned Daemon Prince, so around 666 lbs. All of it lean, smooth, compact muscle; pleasurable and warp gifted organs; and prodigy mind like no other. Can/often does form wings with a multitude of eyes instead of feathers, each one unique and alluring and deadly.

 

Weapons:

  * Harlequin’s kiss (needler pistol)
  * Lash of torment (Eventually becomes part of his hand (left)- when hand_mouth opens the tongues are that of the lash-whip),
  * Khornite chain ax (single hand)
  * Eldar Exarch’s scorpion’s claw (eldar- left hand) Eldar Aspect Warrior/Exarch Striking Scorpion’s claw-
  * Eldar ranger sniper rifle (needler rifle)
  * Neuro-shredder
  * tyranid flesh borer (?)
  * Sonic blaster shaped like a piranha/m4 assault rifle (head, teeth, mouth, eyes, gills) with a striped speaker (music) for a mouth,
  * A Dark Eldar wych blade-knife with perforated and toothed blade (forward-curving like a talon or claw) that houses a dark entity (the blade is black and bear the faint glow of a yellow-orange eye) (blade can transform into any bladed melee weapon and is always in the form of darkness wreathed in black flame),
  * Tonfa blades of Eldar make,
  * A rapier crafted by Dark Eldar to the old terran design but with some improvements (is actually a silvershard blade (Slaanesh gift-This elegant blade is formed from a single shard of purest quicksilver hewn from Slaanesh’s throne. Its wielder is empowered to a near impossible level of swiftness, the sword darting, spinning and striking with a grace born of both divine perfection and murderous intent. The blade revels in bleeding its victims slowly, raking them with dozens of lightning-fast strikes and relishing the pain they cause) reforged and mixed with a Soulstealer blade (Slaanesh gift- This gluttonous blade gulps down the souls of its victims before vomiting the stolen energies back into the corporeal body of its wielder. Its vile soul-greed stems from the starving and deranged Keeper of Secrets bound within – an arrogant entity that sought to devour enough Eldar souls to challenge the preeminence of Slaanesh himself. As punishment for the Daemon’s monstrous hubris, Slaanesh trapped it within Soulstealer, condemning the Keeper of Secrets to an eternity of insatiable greed and the hollow existence of a starving slave.) said to be able to attack from any angle upon it’s hand guard is a snake entwining around a spider with a ruby on its thorax),
  * Gifted an Endless Grimoire from Tzeetch at same time as mark and meeting (Within the pages of this magical tome lie the secrets of every cantrip, incantation and spell ever conceived by Tzeentch. Though the bearer of this grimoire has access to the infinite knowledge bound within, only Tzeentch himself could hope to master the full scope of its power),
  * Dark Eldar Klaive (taken from enemy? Made by the finest worksmith of the Dark Eldar, Aestra Khromys leader of the Kabal of the Black Rose the best weapons smiths in all of the Dark Eldar society?)
  * Bandelier (more like a quiver but oh well) of blades (force or power swords?) he took off of a defeated and cocky inquisitor (power swords for humans, not astartes. Each has a handguard of the inquisition symbol),
  * Deck of Forgotten Games (picture yugioh, poker, and all other form of card games combined into one deck. Now picture them actually working.),
  * Surgical instruments (fill in the blank)
  * Cain-Oyster/mussel shell knife (And ancient blade of unknown origin. Not even the Chaos gods or the C’tan know where it comes from. It is theorized to be the first blade to draw the blood of a kinsman though no one knows for sure. The Acolyte discovers the blade on a desolate planet that was inhabited during the Age of Technology. It was smuggled out of the rising Imperium of Man by an ancient and dead cult. The only clues to it’s history are bound within a dying STC that was only able to give said description and a disturbing holographic record of the remaining inhabitants. The blade’s wields an incredible power. It’s blade can cut through anything. ANYTHING. Though whether it can be broken or not is anybody’s guess.), ?
  * (eventually gets power armor to fit his/her form<tall (how tall?) and lean> and the armor itself becomes corrupted by chaos <of course>) V



 

(NAME: Pair Dadeni or ‘The Cauldron of Rebirth’ from welsh myth) Armor description:

The armor suit is different from others. In addition to each piece being hand crafted by the Acolyte himself from other parts (Eldar Aspect Armor, Mesh armor, Dark Eldar armor/gear, Scorpion’s claw, Ceramite plates, Harlequin Holo-suit (?), etc.) it has been corrupted through rituals and the soaking of fluids (sexual and otherwise) onto the materials. It is a separate sentient entity from the Acolyte. This is one of the reasons his ‘black carapace’ gene seed does not require as many interface points/nodes and neural connection points. The suit itself synchronizes with his body and becomes one with him like a form of parasite until they disassemble. It will allow no other to put it on. Any who do will find themselves in either an extremely pleasurable (in case of women, futa, femboys, etc) or oddly unpleasant (all males who are of a heterosexual persuasion, namely space marines or Imperium scum). When the Acolyte grows into full Daemon Princehood the Pair Dadeni armor grows to match the Acolyte’s new size without any damage to its integrity.

A strange, and arguably sentient (though subservient to it’s master the acolyte), assortment of chaos influenced armor. The make incorporates many designs from all corners of the galaxy. From ceramite of the Imperium to the thermoplas weaves of Eldar Guardian mesh armor. Nothing of the older Eldar race was overlooked and some pieces, such as the Scorpion’s Claw cut from the arm of an Exarch, are cannibalized for the whole. It appears of both Eldar and Tau make, with hints of other artists thrown in. The sleek and streamlined form is more akin to that of Eldar armor though it still bears some rugged and sharper qualities from the Dark Eldar influences in the Acolytes long life, as well as the likes of the Tau or Imperium. While it does not have the ‘breast slots’ that are somewhat commonly found on female armor (*cough IMPERIUM cough*), there is a micro-plated mesh (similar to Mesh armor of the Eldar but is part of the armor itself) that appears to flow between the armor joints. The armor itself is beyond simple elements as it has gone through much corruption. Sharp segmented plates form most of the armor but occasionally interlay to form a solid structure (‘back and chest plate’ are examples of this as well as around the front of the neck). There are razor blade like hooks curing up that run from the shoulder blades down to the Acolyte’s hips, getting smaller from top to bottom. In addition to the various other facets of the armor there is a port that opens in on the left hand to allow the Lash of Torment to come rushing forth without hindrance. The Pair Dadeni provides all the aspects of power armor (Tau, Eldar, and Imperium) and more. Interestingly, when the acolyte is not going bareheaded, the helmet/gas mask has a metal back and side casing of Eldar like design but forged by the acolytes own hands. A large opaque face plate (can be overlaid with a protective armor cover/mask giving it a more helmet look) allows for a full range of vision with a pair of fist size filters (disk/circle design) out each side of the mouth area (influence by both eldar spiritseer helmets and Krieg’s Death Korps gas masks). While the Acolyte was still mortal the helm served to filter out unwanted toxins as well as various other things including enhanced sight, HUD displays, sensory enhancement, vox communication, radio receivers/sensors, etc. (though now it serves no individual purpose). The gas helmet adds to the strange yet erotic allure of the Slaanesh champion/prince. Sometimes he/she/it wears just the helmet without the armor guard and wanders around. It’s slightly disturbing and yet even more erotic. Alive with its own sentience the Pair Dadeni is tentacled inside (living suit hentai) and is quite comfortable in its smugness. It comes off in parts (arms, legs, back, chest; helmet), sliding off the Acolyte’s body with tentacle swirling over flesh, and often reassembles itself into a whole. Some of the tentacles can be directed out from the armor along the shoulders or back, sometimes even the back of the legs, to be used for whatever reason the Acolyte so wishes. It also can be equipped with a jetpack of Eldar design.

The Pair Dadeni is one of the Acolyte’s choice weapons and arguably closest companion. It is formed from the Acolyte’s power and quest and will protect him at all costs. It can even up and walk off all by itself.

COLORS?!?

(side note: each piece has been carefully crafted and infused with the Acolyte’s essence. After sordid or pleasurable evening the Acolyte will create a piece of the armor with materials soaked in that evening’s solutions (liquids/fluids) as well as channeling some of his own power into it with some warp energy.

Elements drawn from:

  * Scorpion Claw- Eldar Striking Scorpion Exarch (left hand?)
  * Eldar Rune Armor
  * Eldar Wraithbone Armor
  * Eldar Aspect Armor (which?)
  * Eldar Mesh Armor
  * Dark Eldar Incubus Warsuit
  * Dark Eldar Kalabite Warsuit
  * Dark Eldar Wych Suit
  * Fire Warrior Battlesuit
  * Traces of Imperial Guard Carapace Armor, Space Marine Mark 7-10 power armor,



 

 

Ornaments/relics and jewelry:

  * (as deamon prince) after attaining deamonhood a few gemstones float around his/her head like iun stones in the form of a crown. The acolyte can dismiss or use them at will. Each contains the same yet different power, as is chaos. (Powers? -
  * Ring of Perdition- A simple looking metallic band of silver color with a cruel curved claw curving up and out of it like a blade. Constructed by the acolyte in his later days before attaining deamonhood, the simple looking ring contains a sliver of the Acolyte’s own soul. Who so ever wears the ring is drawn slowly to the temptations of the Warp and will find the way back to the ring’s creator. For shits and giggles the acolyte often leaves the ring on raided planets for some unsuspecting innocent to find.
  * Memorate- an actual claw finger fashioned of wraithbone and the skull of a prophet from a lesser race (rat people?). Worn on the ring finger of the left hand it gives the wearer considerable foresight into the designs and machinations of others. Only condition is that the ornament has to be in physical contact with the intended subject.
  * Dark Song- This torc neckband is formed of black onyx like material but it is rumored that it was formed of the black of space itself. Whoever wears the torc can not only survive the vacuum of space without a suit or any breathing apparatus but find that the rest of reality (or unreality in case of the warp) is muddled, moving slowly as if the wearer is out of time and space. The Dark Song is a particular artifact from a long forgotten age, before both the Imperium and the Eldar Empire.
  * Jörmungandr- This belly chain allows the wearer freedom of movement. Their every step and sway is graceful and hardly uses any energy what so ever. It also enhances the sensual movements of the body, allowing the wearer to be a prodigy in erotic dancing. It also allows for contortion and manipulation of the body that would seem unnatural or even impossible.
  * Requiescence (blah-singular earring on the --- ear)- A long drop chain holding a large ovular cut gem (amethyst that grows dark to light from down to up) and attached by a plain small hoop. It’s properties and nature are mysterious. Some say it was a gift from the Prince of Excess itself. Others say it is an ancient artifact crafted by Eldar hands before the fall of their empire. No one can quite say, and those that can are not confirming anything. The acolyte only wears it to special occasions such as celebrations, balls, and council meetings.
  * Ahnacks Summation- A puzzle box of small dimensions. Runes and amalgamations of geometric designs trace every corner of the square anomaly. In the summation is a bubble dimension. The box can be opened and hold a few hundred occupants inside. If one unlocks the box it will teleport everything within a few hundred (200? 500?) meters inside to this pocket dimension. The scenery around the teleported area will be mimicked by the relic. So while nothing save the people (and personal affects) are sucked inside to a mirror environment replicated down to the smallest detail by the Ahnacks Summation. The real world is left untouched, leaving everything is almost exactly as it is in the real world (sky, world, and planets withholding) when the box was opened. It is a relic from the Dark Age of Technology.
  * Vaasa’s Feathers (toe rings)-
  * Deck of Forgotten Games
  * ? Limerick’s Puzzle? -



 

Preferred casual outfit?- Sleeveless robe with hood? Sash bikini that somehow manages to wrap around all the Acolyte’s breasts, loincloth with skull covering groin (gets a kick out of snake dick popping out between the bone jaws or eye sockets), belly chain, flipflop sandals or bare foot,

\--fur lined and hooded long coat, a gift from his Dark Eldar ‘allies’ to ‘keep him warm in the cold void of space’. It’s as close to a joke as the Dark Eldar come. The canvas looking weave is of odd make and enough to turn away a sharp blade (armor of some sort). It also has LOTS of pockets.

 

Has several servo-skulls of different personalities (pride, anger, fear, humility, greed, sloth, NOT LUST, penitence, wrath, love, patience, past, present, future, Domination, Subjugation, Dominion, Submission, opposite<as in the opposite opinion of whatever the Acolyte vocalizes in company>, ?) that serve as his muses, jesters, and wayward council. (comes across a Standard Template Constructs at some point).

 

Chaotic blessings (sort of in order):

  * Receives ‘mark of slaanesh’ (The bearer of the mark gains the ability to emit a piercing scream that disorientates their foes),
  * Daemonic Name - the gifted is granted a secret name derived from impossible vowels and consonants voiced in the sibilant, lifting tongue of the servants of Slaanesh. the powerful servants of chaos may receive multiple names (technical second gift).
  * Not received complete gift of hermaphrodite (?) because body is already altered but attractiveness and seductiveness are given (siren song that attracts enemies and captivates those weak of mind) (the gifted becomes like Slaanesh, having both genders with a single breast (Acolyte gets breasts plural) he assumes a disturbingly attractive form but ultimately sexless (not true), and gender differences become irrelevant to him<true?>)
  * Combat drugs (either bought from others or self-made<mostly the latter> and used to the extent that the acolyte can cause his body to produce them consciously with thought)
  * Needle of Desire - a double-ended needle, one end of which is permanently inserted into the champion, from whom it absorbs various poisons and toxins produced by champions of Slaanesh. The venom will throw anyone into a state of delirium and many simply shut down the moment the toxins reach their blood stream, so potent is the poison. They will often then remain slumped over the needle. (is destroyed and never replaced?). (acolyte wears/imbeds it in the inside of his elbow or knee so it normally does not hinder his movements, yet can pierce a foreign body if maneuvered correctly. Much like a barb found on animals like a platapus).
  * Rapturous Standard is a banner which rings with the promise of coming forbidden pleasures and delights (after stay with dark eldar)
  * Allure of slaanesh (projects a siren-like song which draws enemy units in and damages their morale) only after being mostly androgynous.
  * Face of Slaanesh - the gifted's face bears a fraction of Slaanesh's countenance and all who look upon him are enslaved by his allure. (The eye that was taken and then replaced)
  * Gaze of slaanesh at extreme level, Gaze of Slaanesh later<after allure of slaanesh?> (anyone setting his eyes to champion gifted with gaze of Slaanesh becomes slower or is stunned so he cannot fight against the champion at all)
  * Aura of Acquiescence - morphs the bearer into the image of Slaanesh and nearby enemies throw away their own sense of self-preservation in order to do the will of the bearer.
  * Steeds of slaanesh later/mid, disk/shreeker of Tzeetch (tamed it himself).
  * 1000 and 1 senses (the gifted is granted with an entirely new and previously unheard of array of sensory perceptions, the merest of which makes those he was born with pale in insignificance), later.
  * Scream of Slaanesh/warp scream(?) - champion howls with terrifying voice that stuns his enemies
  * Receives mark of Tzeetch (becomes powerful psycker/sorcerer able to use powers of the warp) as a form of respect.
  * Gifted an Endless Grimoire from Tzeetch at same time as mark and meeting (Within the pages of this magical tome lie the secrets of every cantrip, incantation and spell ever conceived by Tzeentch. Though the bearer of this grimoire has access to the infinite knowledge bound within, only Tzeentch himself could hope to master the full scope of its power)
  * Eventually- full demon hood into demon prince. (Eye of Tzeetch? Eye that allows owner glimpses of the future?)



Daemonettes take their true form in his presence, or at least if he wills it. To him their natural form is the beautiful perfection of what they are. If he relinquishes (the will of) this thought the wills of others will dominate the reginal psyche and their form will alter to a version appealing to a victim they choose (or a form they choose for their own).

Is cursed to relive each torture he inflicts upon those he kills up to the point of death (nobody else knows but it’s self-inflicted).

  * The Acolyte’s lips are the flavor of creamed vanilla and his mouth tastes how cherry blossoms should smell. Its whole form is unnaturally wrong but so tantalizingly good.



RULES (for personal):

  * Never force someone to make a choice or force a choice onto them. All should be free to make their own decisions. However, stacking favor against or for a certain choice is not against the rules.
  * Keep it simple, keep it safe, keep it sound. There is little need for sanity.
  * The torture of women and children is unnecessary. Men do just as well.
  * Mental torture is just as effective and pleasurable as physical torture.
  * Take what you need, and what you take use everything of.
  * If it’s none of your business, keep out of it.
  * If the former cannot be helped, then intervene subtly.
  * Survive at the cost of your men. Send your companions away before the going gets tough enough to sacrifice one of them.
  * Never get into something you cannot back out of.
  * No matter how you change, always be yourself.
  * Beautiful victims deserve beautiful treatment.
  * Why have slaves when you can have servants?
  * The Eldar are your ‘elders’ and should be treated with respect.
  * Always be three yards behind (distance) and forty steps ahead (strategy)
  * If a khornite bezerker slaps you, either turn the other cheek or run.
  * Fuck Nurgle and his ugly wart whores.
  * Never leave bed, room, home, ship, or sleep without a weapon within reach.
  * Give credit where credit is due. However, if the credited party is ill liked send your gift in a subtle package.
  * Do not trust chaos to be anything other than chaos.
  * Have lots of plans, back-up plans, back-up plans for your back-up plans, and alternate plans. Be prepared for everything and nothing. Suspect everybody and nobody.
  * Leave no stone unturned. Or rather leave no strategy unexplored (in mind at least).
  * Make friends where you can, allies where you can’t, and enemies where you don’t want to be in the first place.
  * Pack members are not allowed to kill one another, that’s a parent’s or enemy’s job.



 

Rules (for personnel):

  * The “pack” (acolyte and his buds) are off-limits
  * If you are off doing your own shit and get stuck, don’t expect the main force to bail you out.
  * If you make a mess, you clean it up. If the mess is too big to clean up, you should probably have thought ahead of time.
  * When in port or any form of negotiations with the Dark Eldar there will be civility among the ranks. No killing. If one of us kills one of them the offender will be handed over to the offended. If one of them kills one of us, then the captain/commander will see to it personally.
  * Fuck Nurgle and his ugly wart whores.
  * If somebody puts drugs in the community freezer, they had better make sure to mark them unless they want to share.
  * Orgies are allowed in the ship. What is not allowed is if everybody dies to leave a stranded ship. Or if somebody uses it as an excuse to kill someone they don’t like.
  * Sex battles will be held for those who want to resolve issues.
  * Each group will have a designated celebratory victory orgy. Sometimes after a victory. Sometimes just because. If you are not invited go to one of the other group’s orgies. Not all orgies are the same though, some involve a lot of reading. Or sexting. Depends.
  * If you have a personal fuck-buddy be sure to establish the relationship to your peers. That way if someone other than you kills your fuck-buddy the consequences will be a measured accordingly.
  * Let the commander know before you consider a relationship with a person of a different chaos entity. Saves confusion and death later on.
  * Rewards for killing imperials will be done according to scale (lowest to highest): admirals, nobles, chaplains, Khornites, space marines, librarians, nurglings (nurgle spawn), Ultramrarines, Khorne chaos marines, Nurgle chaos marines, commissars, chapter masters, Inquisition, Dark Angels-Black Templars-Grey Knights,
  * The keeping and identity of slaves (gender, race, age, rank, status, etc.) that the crew keeps are not of the captain’s concern. However, if one or more of the prisoners adversely effects the operation of the fleet/ship such individual and their owner will be held into account.
  * Thou shalt not summon without a permit.
  * Thou shalt not invoke chaos spawn nor bring them on board without permission.
  * If you bring drugs to an orgy be sure you have enough to share.
  * The Pack members are not allowed to kill one another. Enemies can do that for them.
  * Blah



 

\---

Bang tourist pod -> cenobite

            The reader gets documents and self-scribbed heretical symbols stuffed down her throat and into her eyes, the twin girls die of being fucked to death by the twin boys (same with dark haired slut), the mother suffers heart attack/aneurism/stroke from the stress fucking by her two sons, Logarth strangles Jethro to death in attempt to bring them both to climax (and fucks the corpse until he to dies of pleasure overload), the twin boys die of overdose, The daughter (Mithra) survives though barely as she entwined herself in a shibari cocoon of pleasurable knots

            Once done collect things and plant explosives on dark eldar ship

Bang patrol?

Bang wealthy old politician (get keys/access to institute) and use him as distraction

Get into institute ->dodge imperial/hospitaler/inquisition guards (will have to either distract or kill imperial Stormtroopers. Will be hard but not necessarily impossible.)-> distraction in forcing all guards to knees with drugs?-> Get psycker and navigator (as well as a few prisoners <psyckers and inquisitors?> to use as bargaining chips with the dark eldar)->GTFO (Note: Hexagramic wards are used in summoning and/or binding of daemons)

Hijack Defense Monitor (using a Dark Eldar Raider from old ship?) (14 at time)

Blah

Reth is in the far north of the Segmentum Obscurus. Specifically near the Threnis Zone and Scintilla. From there it would be best to side wind one’s way toward the Eye of Terror to the Gothic Sector and then the Storm of the Emperor’s Wrath toward the Maelstrom, up to the Charadon sector and then close in toward Herodian IV. That would take all the plot we could manage. We think . . . . .

**In need of Editing:**

Time spend with Dark Eldar are body mods and training/experience. Will join one of the kabals (small kabal named the ‘dead lotus’) with familiar face (Female DE he saw on Catachan). Learn about the plight (must torture other souls to keep theirs), need to raid, and receives instruction/teaching. Leads several successful campaigns/skirmishes against the Imperium, Eldar, Orks, Tau, Necrons (only a small amount), Daemons (of Khorne and Nurgle). (the kabal of dead lotus sits like a cast away child on the banks of the pollution river known as the River Khaides<acid-green waterway bobbing with corpses that flows through the Sprawls region of Commorragh_Dark Eldar homeworld> ). Will need to help repel any incroachment of chaos into the city/world as well as establish Dark Eldar control over all portals in/out.

Fall in with Dark Eldar Corsairs? The Enshrouded?

Joins/helps until accepted?/arm’s length ally(?) Of Dark Eldar Corsair fleet?

            Whatever the case THIS STILL NEEDS TO HAPPEN> join one of the kabals (small kabal named the ‘dead lotus’) with familiar face (Female DE he saw on Catachan). Learn about the plight (must torture other souls to keep theirs), need to raid, and receives instruction/teaching. Leads several successful campaigns/skirmishes against the Imperium, Eldar, Orks, Tau, Necrons (only a small amount), Daemons (of Khorne and Nurgle).

            Also needs to meet/work with the Homunculus character created.

How does a follower of She-Who-Thirsts ally with eldar? A favor? Rescue on the battlefield? The eldar will move heaven and earth to secure one of their own. Even spirit stones.

So IF the Acolyte bargained with spirit stones he COULD join an eldar group but not a dark eldar one. Dark Eldar don’t have spirit stones. They got Homunculi for that.

NEEDS to be Dark Eldar!

Dark Eldar rely on homunculi to revive them.

They are back stabbing, cunning, and conniving.

  * BUT? IF- 
    * They could use that person/being against their enemies
    * They could assure their souls would stay intact and not be devoured by Slaanesh
    * They had a way to kill said Slaanesh party if they caused any problems or complications
    * If they only had to keep them at arm’s length. Affilitated by “circumstance” only.
    * They were a “rogue” group under a certain kabal’s instruction.
    * They operated with discretion and deniability.
  * Then this might work. . .



 

 

Where would they make contact? (Orbel Quill? The Periphery? Seedworld AFG:218? Threnos Zone? Tsuade System? )

**End Edit**

 

(Mechanicus Adept?) encounters recruit female on quest for STC? would have several tech-priests as well as skittari with them. (where? Klybo? Threnos Zone AKA threnos system? Bloodfall System? Stygian System?)

 

Get’s betrayed by abberant psyker and then sacrifices him with others to seal the warp away from Commoragh permanently, closing Khaine’s Gate once and for all. The fall of one empire will lead to the fall of the other. The blood of kin forms a symbiont, if not dark, circle.

 

Gets captured by Slaanesh Chaos cult as sacrifice to She-Who-Thirsts. Little do they realize (they really don’t care anyway) that the Acolyte’s soul is already claimed by the Prince of Pleasure. After all the torture and subterfuge (derp-rape), AKA the preparation, the Acolyte finds a way to break free from his bonds. Then he uppercuts the cultists playdo can. All of them.  >;3

 

Takes a charter from a Rogue Trader he killed at some point and uses it in most of his early raids as well as for further subterfuge.

Sister of Battle (one with arm prosthetic) hunts him down and his party gets attacked by inquisition (or hunting party? Or she is with the garrison of a planet-settlement the acolyte is raiding?). In any case they meet, etc.  (Sister of Battle turning is not recorded in the Imperium archives because <of convenience in a police state where big brother rules all information/history> her name was struck from the roster of Adeptus Sororitas <Fucking Inquisition/Imperium, m’I’right?>)

Raids a Space Marine station or homeworld (ultramarines-macragge? Grey knights-titan? Black Templars would make sense since they’re always moving and converting) to get texts on gene seed and adeptus astartes initiation. ?Changed to battle barge?

 

(CONTINUED!!!!) Reth is in the far north of the Segmentum Obscurus. Specifically near the Threnis Zone and Scintilla. From there it would be best to side wind one’s way toward the Eye of Terror to the Gothic Sector and then the Storm of the Emperor’s Wrath toward the Maelstrom, up to the Charadon sector and then close in toward Herodian IV. That would take all the plot we could manage. We think . . . . .

V

IMOPORTANT!!!!(> ANYWAY, Since he’s in the Segmentum Obscurus the Acolyte will likely make his way into the Ultima Segmentum. There he can encounter a stranded/derelict Black Templar (fill in type of ship) still intact with several different chapter personel in personal stasis (super sweat). Namely Black Templars, a few Ultramarines, and some others (Exorcists for some reason, Salamanders, Executioners, ?). They were ambushed reinforcements to battle the hive fleet (Kraken?) with the Mantis Warriors. This gives the Acolyte not only the opening he needed but the location. The Mantis Warrior Battle Barge (flagship) is almost about to be consumed by the hive fleet. Ultima Segmentum somewhere around Herodian IV (More or less a stone’s throw distance south of Macragge and the Realm of Ultimar). Suddenly, the Acolyte and gang warp in, hijack the bridge, and warp out with the battlebarge. Leaving their own ships to self-destruct around the hive fleet. Destroying a large part of it in the process.

 

 

Before 20 (His appearance stays female-androgynous and youthful) he captures several space marines (which legion? Some Lamenters but lets them go. Exorcists <fight daemons the right way>, Executioners <close quarters combat and head hunting>, Blood Ravens<psykers, relics, stealing stuff, malfunction Catalepsean Node and tendency to develop psyker powers>, Black Templars <assault, close combat, no scouts, swarm charges, association with Sisters of Battle and Grey Knights>, Raven Guard<covert operations and rapid deployment, malfunctioning Mucranoids and Betcher's Glands and Melanchromic Organ, hit-and-run tactics, strategy>, the Raptors <guerilla warfare and recon, sniping and guns>, and Space Wolves <aggressive close-range assaults, defensive mid-range shooting, cavalry, Canis Helix, mutate Betcher’s gland elongates teeth as grow older, and Rune Priest Magic>) (those that he slaughters he leaves a spell in their gene seed that they will become corrupted after a given time in another space marine). With Dark Eldar help he is able to mimic/recycle gene seed and undergoes (all?) of the Adeptus Astartes-space marine conversions/modifications. Once done it makes him taller instead of bulkier (slim, taunt muscle instead of bulging muscle). This is a major power boost so make sure you emphasized his progress before upgrade. Not to fun on the time lines though. If he has to take the upgrade late then that’s okay. He’s a boss, and an old guy took the thing and survived anyway. (Note: gains appetite for eating any non-chaos marine he captures or ones he can kill at leisure)

Pack will have to be put into stasis while Acolyte makes transformation. Herald would be the lookout (along with one of the dark elder?). The daemonette would possess a body to stay corporeal throughout the process. The rest of the warband/fleet would lay low and only do a handful of raids within the (3-7 years?) timespan of the Acolyte's change/alteration.

Need to think how the procedure for the gene seed will go.

 

Stay with Dark Eldar for a several more years. Before and after. Captures a small fleet of Eldar space ships and the acolyte is given one and sent off with the equivalent of a Dark Eldar blessing. He still has enemies in the DE society but he also made allies. Now he is off to build his fleet and his reputation (‘just as planned’). Stays w/ Eldar vessel for a while but will need to switch eventually.

Capture “black ship” at some point?

Mind rapes a Tzeetch sorcerer for killing one of his comrades (not a pack member) and turning the others into chaos spawn.

Fights and turns a Sister of Silence into a slave of Slaanesh.

Goes toe to toe with Adeptus Costodes (how he lost the eye and gains a minor reflection of Slaanesh’s gaze himself, which is one of the reasons he keeps his right eye hidden under a decorated patch). He was trying to figure out if the souls of those in the imperium did actually go to the golden throne.

Gets captured by the inquisition and is sentenced (at somepoint)/held at a “trial”. Is tortured/addressed by the high lords of the Imperium for several weeks concerning his crimes. (just as planned) ;3

Gives a piece of the “Laughing god” (Eldar Harlequin deity) back to the man himself/visits him in the webway. Eventually goes back and breaks into the Black Library.

Survives exterminatus and uses the bodies of others to “rebirth” his own. (exterminates: orbital nuclear bombardment followed by an atmospheric incinerator torpedo and a cyclone torpedo. Least to say there was little left on the planet for a while)

Turned a plague sister into a daemonette through corruption and guile.

As a literal side note- Takes/Cuts off one of Kaldor Draigo’s (arms? hands?). Mentioned in passing because Kaldor is a Mary Sue worth bashing.

 

Rescues (No, seriously. He and his fleet/ship actually rescue) a small settlement being raided on a far spaced planet outpost. -> “A little girl in a foreign country prayed that heavenly angels would come down and saver her family from evil. ETA- 2 minutes.”- Pariah girl.

 

Comes up against angel winged Saint of the Imperium (how old? Mid-twenties?). Tempts, teases and escapes from all their confrontations (multiple but after Sister of Battle joins). Saint gets captured and tortured (by Khorn blood pack/legion? Somebody with khorn) in her search to find the acolyte. Acolyte hears of it (from who? Or does he sense it?) and in a fit of baddass rage goes to rescue her. Treats her, heals her, keeps her away from the crew and himself (sticks a young pariah girl they rescued in the same room with saint as a reassurance/keep safe), then when she is healed enough he delivers her personally to the Space Wolves legion with the pariah girl.

 

Was cursed to become a Chaos Spawn but overcame the change through sheer will. (armpit pussies with eyes, mouth nipples, back eyes were supposed to be “wings”, and . . . ?)

Captured a Necron fleet and defeated the troops. (yep, that op =)

 

The Acolyte always treats the descendants of the man who saved him (Samuel Mikael Garret- Imperial Guard) with respect, and often avoids or saves said descendants (plural?).- The Sacrifice.

Eventually ascends to daemon princehood. He and the Imperium Saint he turns form a rather elaborate show that gets Slaanesh’s attention enough to promote them both. However, The Acolyte had to do something a bit extra (kill the one whom his life belongs to. <his new life or “death” is dedicated to his pack?>)


	5. Calixis Sum

Power Houses:

Order of the Ebony Chalice (original order)?

Lesser Order Famulous of the Opening Eye

Queen of Sepheris Secundus and Planetary Governor, Lachryma III (growing old and may die soon)

Adeptus Ministrorum (ecclesiarchy, noble merchants, etc.)

Adeptus Arbites (intergalactic police)

Cult of Redemption (the 'burn the witch' mob/zealot mentality)

(Noble House): Krin (the bankers)

Cestelle Alliance (the grain/food providers)

DeVayne Incorporation (the contract holders to indentured servants)

Machenko Dynasty (the courtly examples)

Masqued (chaos cult on Malfi)

Skaelen-Har Hegemony (voidships and parts)

Calixian Conclave (Inquisition court of the Calixis sector)

Tyrantine Cabal (a subdivision of the Inquisition dedicated to the study of the 'tyrant star' phenomenon)

STORM WARDENS SPACE MARINES!!!!!!  (see: scaris)

Logicians (outcaste and heretical mechanicus members)

Slaugth?

(Kabal of White Snow: Dark Eldar)?

Ellarion's Raiders (elder corsairs/outcasts)?

 

 

 

 

Big Bad Themselves (calixis):

Lord Inquisitor Caidin, leader of the Calixis Conclave

Anton Zerbe, Lord Inquisitor of the Ordo Hereticus

Rykehuss, Witch Finder of the Ordo Hereticus

Ahmazzi, Daemonhunter of the Ordo Malleus

Van Vuygens, Inquisitor of the Ordo Xenos

Globus Vaarak, Inquisitor of the Ordo Hereticus

Soldevan, Inquisitor of the Ordo Hereticus

Vownus Kaede, Inquisitor of the Ordo Hereticus (Xenos)

Al-Subaai, Inquisitor of the Ordo Xenos

 

Sector Lord Marius Hax

Chief Astropath Xiao

Cardinal Ignato.Cardinal-Astra of the Calixis Sector and Senior Prelate

Canoness Goneril, Leader of all Adepta Sororitas personnel in the Calixis Sector and Head of the Lesser Order Famulous of the Opening Eye.

Queen Lachryma III, Planetary Governor and Queen of Sepheris Secundus

Lord Marshal Luthir Veremonn Goreman, Lord Marshal of the Adeptus Arbites (calixis)

Kae Drusil, a Senior Arbitrator of the Adeptus Arbites and Marshal-in-Chief of the Divisio Immoralis within the Calixis Sector

Lady Olianthe Rathbone

Archdeacon Ludmilla, Cult of Redemption leader

 

Ulthyr Ellarion and the Ellarion's Raiders (elder corsairs/outcasts)

 

 

 

 

 

Places of Possible Corruption (places to corrupt):

The Misericord, a Chartist mercantile spacecraft

Fedrid?

Fenksworld?

 

Dreah (Markayn Marches)

Malfi (Malfian sub-sector)

Priotasia (Malfian sub-sector)

Elros (Hazeroth)

Hilarion (Hazeroth)

Sheol XVII (Hazeroth)

Iocanthos  (Golgenna Reach)

Gorgonid Mine on Sepheris Secundus (Golgenna Reach)

Settlement 228 (Golgenna Reach)

Fervious (Drusus Marches)

 

 

 

 

Places to Hide:

Heed?

Seedworld AFG:218?

Stilicho? (abandoned space station)

 

Sleef (The Periphery)

Sabriel (The Periphery)

Fedrid? (Markayn Marches)

Kyblo? (Markayn Marches)

Orbel Quill? (Malfian sub-sector)

Faydae Minos (Malfian sub-sector)

Woe (Josian Reach)

Ichovor (Hazeroth)

Hilarion (Hazeroth)

Scaris XXII (Hazeroth)

Phyrr? (Hazeroth)

Threnos Zone/system (Drusus Marches)

Vigil? (Drusus Marches)

Tranch (Andratis)

Lehyde Ten (Andratis)

Volonox (Andratis)


	6. Regular Thoughts

Alright. Let's see how this works:

-

Eldar (regular and dark) have attained immortality, shaken loose of Slaanesh, and have left the galaxy to it's own devices (very Lord of the Rings).

Khaine the Bloody Handed god gets ganked permanently. He's just too big of a problem.

Isha gets free from the grasp of Nurgle.

Cegorach mainly just chills out like he always does.

Ynnead eventually becomes a thing, helping break the Eldar's cursed bond to Slaanesh.

_

Gork and Mork NEVER become a thing. Just sayin'.

How does one fight Orks? By giving them a virus infused with their own DNA that mutates them into having a gender! Thus you are stuck with an entire male population that can only breed with other races and will eventually die out if not given any reproduction possibilities (birth rate would be low as the virus can infect and kill the intended birth mother).

  * They get reduced to a corner of the galaxy this way.



_

Tau Empire now half of the galaxy? With the Tyrranids gone and the Imperium falling apart it isn’t too much of a stretch.

_

Most if not all the C'tan get defeated.

The Necrons are either destroyed or get locked in an eternal conflict with the Tyrranids. Or just pack up and leave (#ragequit)

  * Necrons and Tyrranids get locked in a HUGE battle with both taking the fight beyond the galaxy.
  * Tyrranids become less of a threat this way.



_

Humans finally figure out (with a little help from various good and bad parties. Acolyte being one, Tzeetch being another, and some Eldar) that Warp is the sentient version of Id. To make it more benevolent people have to be more benevolent. No thanks to the Imperium or anything. Eventually return to the level of mastery seen during the 'Dark Age of Technology'. They too also reach immortality. Or at least something to the effect.

Corvus Corax (raven guard), NOT LION EL'JONSON!!!!!, NOT LEMAN RUSS (space wolves), Roboute Guilliman (ultramarines), and Jaghatai Khan (white scars) primarchs keeping the Imperium strong/better.

Ultimar system is taken over and even Terra is abandoned?

_

Chaos is now scrambling for a grip in the material and is slowly waning in power.

Nurgle dies out and his attributes are collected in part by the other Chaos entities.

Khorne only stays alive in part because of conflict. Also because of his other affiliations like honor and respect.

Slaanesh becomes a love deity and absorbs most of Nurgle's more loving attributes (ie-  empathy, kinship, struggle, (familial) love, tradition, and mercy).

Tzeetch stays mostly himself. His powers are not effected by the death or birth of other gods. (gains Nurgle’s memory affiliation)

_

Emperor dies/has died. That's all I'm going to say.

 

 

Ship warnings/internal alarms?-

Red signals fire or energy related warnings (unchecked plasma leeks, exploding ammunition, engine failure, etc.)

Blue signals shield (geller or void) proplems/failure

Orange/yellow signals proximity/collision alert and structure damage

Green signals the worst possible thing: failure of the warp drives

 

 

 

themis praetorum- 'restrained pleasure' motto? Modus Operendi? Theme? Battlecry?

 

Forms his own Raptor (chaos space marine equivalent of assault jetpack squad) squad/troup? Mix of noise marine? More fast Rip and Tear like Dark Eldar?

 

Bayonets some victims as the Acolyte sees it as a (demeaning?) death?

 

 

 

 

Need to think how the gene seed procedure will go.

 

The Acolyte always treats the descendants of the man who saved him (Samuel Mikael Garret- Imperial Guard) with respect, and often avoids or saves said descendants (plural?).

 

Note: the Acolyte and the former Imperium Saint are the only Daemon Princess ever known EVER to dwell peacefully on the same demon world. Let alone get along with each other so well. Though this probably has to do with the former being the later’s boss or friend for a time.

Who ascends first, the Acolyte or the Saint? How would they sync their ascention?

 

The Acolyte's power is not instantaneously given. It is slowly gained as his power base (influence, troop yield, and command prowess/authority) increases. This is somewhat odd but none the less it is how the Acolyte operates (or perhaps he's just faking it REALLY well). In the mean time he has used other means to outwit, out think, out strategize, out maneuver, out run, and out source all his opponents.

 

Acolyte finds a way to make female space marines or at least some equivalent of.

(also elixir of immortality, tell no one . . . .)

 

Every chaos warrior/champion has a certain (ethos/pathos/logos) that they adhear to. It defines them as they grow into their chaos deity. If they ascend to a daemon prince it becomes who they are (either literally or metaphorically). For the Acolyte this is quite simple, the best that can come from the system. It's perfection or the betterment of. The ways he does it may be harsh or odd (a few requiring him to act as the bad guy). In a word, apotheosis.

 

Ship/world trade system?-

Fresh slaves captured right before are bartered or otherwise stored for later. Older slaves (already captured several raids or days earlier) are bough at the market or likewise sold.

Loot personally secured by individuals like jewels or a slave (no more than a set of three) can be kept in the looters/individuals personal possession or used for instant barter.

Loot not claimed by individuals but instead secured by a group (even if it is a small squad) is cumulative loot. It is divided among the crew or whatever by either rank (power level-influence level-experience-age-etc.) or evenly amongst the peeps (the Acolyte does his best to maintain this scenario). This can also be slaves, at least ones not selected for the markets.

Loot can be anything. Including arms, armor, decorations, drugs, biological samples, electronics, texts, slaves, ships, etc.

 

The Acolyte won’t have a good time getting into the chaos forces since he’s not a “pure” chaos marine and is (at least from an outside perspective) a prideful little cultist who managed to form a warband/cult. They’ll probably treat his people like all the others (like fodder or dirt, or both) unless/until he shows himself worthy of respect.

 

Keeps several Grey Knights around as pets? Since the number 6 is Slaanesh’s lucky number it is extremely odd that the Grey Knights are the 666th Space Marine Chapter. More than a bit of coincidence I would think. (yep, it’s 6 . . .)

 

How does a follower of She-Who-Thirsts ally with eldar? A favor? Rescue on the battlefield? The eldar will move heaven and earth to secure one of their own. Even spirit stones.

So IF the Acolyte bargained with spirit stones he COULD join an eldar group but not a dark eldar one. Dark Eldar don’t have spirit stones. They got Homunculi for that.

NEEDS to be Dark Eldar!

Dark Eldar rely on homunculi to revive them.

They are back stabbing, cunning, and conniving.

  * BUT? IF- 
    * They could use that person/being against their enemies
    * They could assure their souls would stay intact and not be devoured by Slaanesh
    * They had a way to kill said Slaanesh party if they caused any problems or complications
    * If they only had to keep them at arm’s length. Affilitated by “circumstance” only.
    * They were a “rogue” group under a certain kabal’s instruction.
    * They operated with discretion and deniability.
  * Then this might work. . .



IMOPORTANT!!!!(> ANYWAY, Since he’s in the Segmentum Obscurus the Acolyte will likely make his way into the Ultima Segmentum. There he can encounter a stranded/derelict Black Templar (fill in type of ship) still intact with several different chapter personel in personal stasis (super sweat). Namely Black Templars, a few Ultramarines, and some others (?). They were ambushed reinforcements to battle the hive fleet with the Mantis Warriors. This gives the Acolyte not only the opening he needed but the location. The Mantis Warrior Battle Barge (flagship) is almost about to be consumed by the hive fleet. Ultima Segmentum somewhere around Herodian IV. Suddenly, the Acolyte and gang warp in, hijack the bridge, and warp out with the battlebarge. Leaving their own ships to self-destruct around the hive fleet. Destroying a large part of it in the process.

 

Is cursed to relive each torture he inflicts upon those he kills up to the point of death (nobody else knows but it’s self-inflicted).

 

 

 

Daemonettes take their true form in his presence, or at least if he wills it. To him their natural form is the beautiful perfection of what they are. If he relinquishes (the will of) this thought the wills of others will dominate the reginal psyche and their form will alter to a version appealing to a victim they choose (or a form they choose for their own).

DOES THIS APPLY TO 40K DAEMONETTES? DON’T THEY ALREADY APPEAR IN THEIR MORE TWISTED FORMS?

 

In the 40k universe the only way to alter a body is to be a fleshmancer (biomancer psyker), a really skilled surgeon or homunculus, or shapeshifter.

 

Locks up former champions (chaos and loyal?) in chaos or captured dreadnoughts. Sometimes as punishment (in case of certain claustrophobic peeps (and also loyalist peeps?), and/or promise of a glorious battle (khornites (and sweet nothings for loyalists?).

If the Acolyte gets equipment it is most likely going to be of another affiliation that Slaanesh. Sooooo. . . .  Chaos undivided? Eh. Could be worse.

Has found a way to connect the ‘driver’ of a dreadnaught with the sensations all around it. Only works for those of Slaanesh. And one REALLY doesn’t want to know how it’s done. (hint: it involves orgies, daemonettes, warp forges, and grafting living things into metal dreadnaughts)

 

Rhapsody of pain and grief

 

Space Marines rely on their strength and power. The acolyte relies on speed and (hyper) healing. (And genius levels of intelligence that would put most Lords of Change to shame)

 

When laying mortal men (only humans applicable to this rule, xenos and altered humans such as space marines don’t really count), the acolyte prefers them older for some reason. Perhaps on the thought that age equals experience when sucking tits, fucking ass, and pounding pussy. Or maybe that they’ve been pent up for so long that there’s to be plenty of sperm to go around. Perhaps it is that the Acolyte is slightly envious of their ability to grow old and die without too much worry, being near mindless sheep who do what their master tells them to. Or it’s just perhaps that the wrinkles and rough hands add an extra bit of pleasure as the acolyte flips souls that have so long clung to the emperor’s false light just before sending them eternally to Slaanesh.

He does on occasion lay younger men (human) but it is usually for some other purpose than pleasure.

 

Gets a tattoo of a scorpion (tribal design-black) along the left side of her face with the tail/stinger looping up around the left side of her eye and over her brow. It is representative of the old Aesop fable where the scorpion asks the fox for a ride over the river.

 

Summons Daemon engine Chaos-Emperor class titans for lulz. Also uses Pain-Lord (chaos versions of imperium warlord class) titans for giggles.

 

Types/Chapters/Legions Adeptus Astartes used for conversion:

  * Black Dragons? 
    * Bone Growths: Due to a malfunctioning Ossmudula, the Black Dragons suffer a bone solid growth to harden and extend from their forehead and forearms during times of stress. The ones on the forearm can be used as weapons against unarmored opponents, so they decided to coat them in adamantium. So in essence, they're space-Wolverine-after-the-bone-claws kind of guys. Issue is that this is a very visible mutation, and as this is the grimderp Imperium, mutations from the sacred human form are EVUL, even if they are fucking awesome.
  * Black Templars <assault, close combat, no scouts, swarm charges, association with Sisters of Battle and Grey Knights>
  * Blood Ravens <psykers, relics, stealing stuff, malfunction Catalepsean Node and tendency to develop psyker powers>
  * Executioners <close quarters combat and head hunting>
  * Exorcists?
  * Imperial Fists? < Defensive Siege Warfare/Urban Warfare. Missing Betcher's Gland-no acid spit, Missing Sus-an Membrane-no suspended animation, Possibly increased pain tolerance and/or a tendency towards masochism. Second most stable Gene seed to Ultramarines>
  * Invaders?
  * Only one but lets him go to die of survivor’s guilt.
  * Mantis Warriors- mainly for their strike cruiser that has the conversion abilities to make astartes.
  * Minotaurs?
  * Raven Guard? <covert operations and rapid deployment, malfunctioning Mucranoids-no supper sweat- and Betcher's Glands-no acid spit- and Melanchromic Organ-skin is pale and eyes always dark-, hit-and-run tactics, strategy>, the Raptors <guerilla warfare and recon, sniping and guns>
  * Scythes of the Emperor or Emperor’s Scythes
  * Soul Drinkers?
  * Space Wolves Wolves <aggressive close-range assaults, defensive mid-range shooting, cavalry, Canis Helix, mutate Betcher’s gland elongates teeth as grow older, and Rune Priest Magic>
  * Those Ultramarines that got stuck with Black Templars trying to reinforce the Mantis Warriors. =)
  * White Scars? (only uses them for conversion and after snack to gain their memories, NEVER touches them again after that).



 

Prefered Astartes to dine on:

  * Black Dragons
  * Black Templars
  * Blood Ravens
  * Dark Angels
  * Dark Hands
  * Deathwatch
  * Executioners
  * Exorcists
  * Fire Angels?
  * Grey Knights
  * Howling Griffons
  * Imperial Fists
  * Iron Snakes (acceptable but not preferred)
  * Mantis Warriors (rare treat)
  * Mentors
  * Minotaurs (as knowledge appetizer)
  * The Raptors
  * Raven Guard
  * Salamanders



 

Possible Chaos Space Marine Allies:

  * Black Legion?
  * Emperor’s Children (Sometimes? Needs tips on sonic weapons)
  * Night Lords
  * Thousand Sons (because, JUST AS PLANNED!!!)
  * Red Corsairs (top allies?) <\-----
  * The Scourged (second top allies!)



 

Entertains crew with various events and activities/amusements:

  * Making the prisoners they harvested to draw roulette and decide who gets changed to a different gender (the genderbender rape lottery)
  * Defloration Festival- where prisoners and residents are given the opportunity to either rape or be raped. Then hymens are grown in the non-virgin women-(other), and as for the virgin women they get multiple hymens grown along their virginal canals. Chaos ensues of course.
  * Bug Contemplation: A competition to see who can make the most sexually pleasing tyrranid hybrid (any means is allowed including warp alteration, genetic mutation, and interspecies copulation).
  * Arts and Crafts- who can make the most exquisite art or instrument from the remains of the dead (any species).
  * Women the men for the Prince!- under the guise of helping fellow worshipers of the chaos gods (exclusively for to followers of Khorne only), a group approaches the people(s) offering to castrate them or perform penectomies (removal of parts or whole of penis). In this way, the Khornites forego any pleasure and offer their own pleasurable flesh and blood to their god. Little do they know (until later. . . . =3 ) that their genitals have been stolen or cursed by the acolyte and his bands of misfits. Quite awkward every time a berserker yells a battle cry his body unwillingly goes into orgasm. Much like the (now old) trick of tipping cows. Sort of. . . =)
  * Boiz- capturing every race they can get their hands on and have a competition on who can make the most androgynous looking male.
  * Orktuberfest- giving orks male genitals and making a mosh pit.
  * Hive Mingling- Capturing several hive queens (has to be more than five) and having as many babies as possible. ‘Hardcore mode’ is to try to make ten of the offspring look half human.
  * Find STCs (Standard Template Construct) before the Mechanicus/Inquisition/Astartes/Imperium/Eldar do and infect them with chaos. Recover them before the Mechanicus/Inquisition/Astartes destroy them.
  * Troll the Inquisition in any/every way possible.
  * Try to recreate anime hentai and broadcast it into Imperium space.
  * Find and recreate old music. Broadcast it into Imperium space. =3
  * TPing (otherwise known as “bimbo-ing”) cathedrals- exactly what it sounds like.
  * Developing viruses to undo whatever Nurgle’s own plagues have done. (The acolyte has made an art form of this. He’s quite the doctor.)
  * Super bowl level fight orgies. Usually introduced with the theme of . . . . MORTAL KOMBAT!!!!!



 

 

RULES (personal):

  * Never force someone to make a choice or force a choice onto them. All should be free to make their own decisions. However, stacking favor against or for a certain choice is not against the rules.
  * Keep it simple, keep it safe, keep it sound. There is little need for sanity.
  * The torture of women and children is unnecessary. Men do just as well.
  * Mental torture is just as effective and pleasurable as physical torture.
  * Take what you need, and what you take use everything of.
  * If it’s none of your business, keep out of it.
  * If the former cannot be helped, then intervene subtly.
  * Survive at the cost of your men. Send your companions away before the going gets tough enough to sacrifice one of them.
  * Never get into something you cannot back out of.
  * No matter how you change, always be yourself.
  * Beautiful victims deserve beautiful treatment.
  * Why have slaves when you can have servants?
  * The Eldar are your ‘elders’ and should be treated with respect.
  * Always be three yards behind (distance) and forty steps ahead (strategy)
  * If a khornite bezerker slaps you, either turn the other cheek or run.
  * Fuck Nurgle and his ugly wart whores.
  * Never leave bed, room, home, ship, or sleep without a weapon within reach.
  * Give credit where credit is due. However, if the credited party is ill liked send your gift in a subtle package.
  * Do not trust chaos to be anything other than chaos.
  * Have lots of plans, back-up plans, back-up plans for your back-up plans, and alternate plans. Be prepared for everything and nothing. Suspect everybody and nobody.
  * Leave no stone unturned. Or rather leave no strategy unexplored (in mind at least).
  * Make friends where you can, allies where you can’t, and enemies where you don’t want to be in the first place.
  * Pack members are not allowed to kill one another, that’s a parent’s or enemy’s job.



 

Rules (for personnel):

  * The “pack” (acolyte and his buds) are off-limits
  * If you are off doing your own shit and get stuck, don’t expect the main force to bail you out.
  * If you make a mess, you clean it up. If the mess is too big to clean up, you should probably have thought ahead of time.
  * When in port or any form of negotiations with the Dark Eldar there will be civility among the ranks. No killing. If one of us kills one of them the offender will be handed over to the offended. If one of them kills one of us, then the captain/commander will see to it personally.
  * Fuck Nurgle and his ugly wart whores.
  * If somebody puts drugs in the community freezer, they had better make sure to mark them unless they want to share.
  * Orgies are allowed in the ship. What is not allowed is if everybody dies to leave a stranded ship. Or if somebody uses it as an excuse to kill someone they don’t like.
  * Sex battles will be held for those who want to resolve issues.
  * Each group will have a designated celebratory victory orgy. Sometimes after a victory. Sometimes just because. If you are not invited go to one of the other group’s orgies. Not all orgies are the same though, some involve a lot of reading. Or sexting. Depends.
  * If you have a personal fuck-buddy be sure to establish the relationship to your peers. That way if someone other than you kills your fuck-buddy the consequences will be a measured accordingly.
  * Let the commander know before you consider a relationship with a person of a different chaos entity. Saves confusion and death later on.
  * Rewards for killing imperials will be done according to scale (lowest to highest): admirals, nobles, chaplains, Khornites, space marines, librarians, nurglings (nurgle spawn), Nurgle chaos marines, Ultramrarines, commissars, chapter masters, Inquisition, Dark Angels-Black Templars-Grey Knights,
  * The keeping and identity of slaves (gender, race, age, rank, status, etc.) that the crew keeps are not of the captain’s concern. However, if one or more of the prisoners adversely effects the operation of the fleet/ship such individual and their owner will be held into account.
  * Thou shalt not summon without a permit.
  * Thou shalt not invoke chaos spawn nor bring them on board without permission.
  * If you bring drugs to an orgy be sure you have enough to share.
  * The Pack members are not allowed to kill one another. Enemies can do that for them.
  * Blah




	7. Daemon World of the Acolyte Prince

_Ships Before Prince:_

 

  * Flies in a Dark Eldar Corsair-class escort (Deserted on Reth, steal Imperium gunship or assault craft to take the Monitor in orbit)
    * **Hull**  - Varies; 1.2 kilometres long approx., 0.1 kilometres approx. abeam.
    * **Class**  -  _Corsair-class_ Escort.
    * **Mass**  - Approximately 4 megatonnes.
    * **Crew**  - Unknown.
    * **Acceleration** \- 9.5 gravities max sustainable acceleration 
  * Armed Freighter Imperium vessel “Commandeered” from Reth.
  * Or a captured Eldar Aconite class frigate (after some time with Dark Eldar, seized during raid. When acting captain is killed, acolyte takes over)
    * **Hull:** Frigate  
**Class:** Aconite Class Frigate  
**Dimensions:** 1.5 km long, .2 km abeam at fins approx.  
**Mass:** 4 megatonnes approx.  
**Crew:** Unknown  
**Accel:** No max acceleration determined in Imperial records
    * **Speed:** 14   **Maneuverability:** \+ 45    **Detection:** \+ 25   **Void Shields:** — **Armour:** 14   
**Hull Integrity:** 20   **Morale:** 100   **Crew Population:** 100   **Crew:** Crack (40) **Turret Rating:** 1   **Weapon Capacity:** Prow 2   **Space:** 30   **Power:** 50
  * Hellbringer Class Planetary Assault Ship or Hellbringer Class Light Cruiser? (more or less same thing)
  * Slaughter Cruiser
  * The Mantis Warrior Battle Barge _Endless Redemption_ (renamed?)- ‘commandeered’ somewhere near the planet Herodian IV (Ultima Segmentum- Near Macragge)
  * Necron Cairn Class Tomb Ship, several Necron Shroud Class Light Cruisers, and assorted fleet vessels (chaos marine, eldar, dark eldar, and Imperium) after reaching full Demon Princehood. Ship becomes as large as several planets as it assimilates with other ships it conquers though the basic design remains the same.



 

 

Fleet Designs-

  * Armed Freighter Imperium vessel “Commandeered” from Reth
  * Imperium Viper-Class Scout Sloop (destroyed) (smallest ship with warp drive, mainly a no-armor scout with little weapons) ?
  * Imperium Cobra-class Missile Destroyer (destroyed) (torpedo boat/ship) (15,000 souls)
  * Eldar Aconite class frigate (Still with Dark Eldar at this phase) (fast, hard hitting escort) 
    * Two or three Dark Eldar Corsair Escorts (fast, short range escorts)
  * Hellbringer-class Light Cruiser (anti-surface raider) 
    * Iconoclast Destroyer Escort (anti-torpedo raiders/escorts)
    * One Dark Eldar Torture Cruiser (fast, short-mid range cruiser)
    * Two or three Dark Eldar Corsair Escorts (fast, short range escorts)
    * Two Tau Kir'shasvre (or Castellan) Heavy Escorts (lance escorts)
    * Imperial/Mantis Warrior Battle Barge (strike cruiser) _Endless Redemption_ (not flagship)
  * Slaughter Cruiser (fast short range gunship) 
    * Two Chaos Infidel Raider Escorts (large torpedo boat/ship and escort)
    * Two Dark Eldar Torture Cruiser (permanent) (fast, short-mid range cruiser)
    * Four Dark Eldar Corsair Escorts (permanent) (fast, short range escorts)
    * Eldar Eclipse-Class Cruiser (fast air supports/carrier and med to short range lance)
    * Eldar Aconite-Class Frigate (fast, hard hitting escort)
    * Two Tau Kir'shasvre (or Castellan) Escorts (lance escort)
    * Ork, Brute Ram Ship Escorts (fast ramming ship)
    * Rogue Trader Cruiser (espionage/infiltration)
    * Imperium Lunar-class Cruiser (mid to short range all-rounder)
    * Imperium Dauntless-class Light Cruiser (autonomous anti-escort)
    * Imperium Defiant-class Light Cruiser (air support/light carrier)
    * Imperium Viper Missile Destroyer (torpedo boat/ship)
    * Battle Barge (strike cruiser) _Endless Redemption_ (not flagship)
  * Battle Barge _Endless Redemption_ (Space Marine Battlebarge. Now used as flagship) (renamed?) 
    * Chaos Slaughter-Class Cruiser (permanent) (fast, short range gunship)
    * Two Devastation-Class Cruisers (fleet support carrier with long range lance battery)
    * Chaos Hellbringer-Class Light Cruiser (permanent) (anti-surface raider)
    * Two Chaos Infidel Raider Escorts (large torpedo boat/ship and escort)
    * Imperium Dictator-class Cruiser (torpedo/battery armed carrier)
    * Imperium Gothic-class Cruiser (med to short heavy lance cruiser/support)
    * Imperium Dauntless-class Light Cruiser (autonomous anti-escort)
    * Imperium Defiant-class Light Cruiser (air support/light carrier)
    * Imperium Sword-class Frigate/Escort? (heavy escort)
    * Imperium Viper Missile Destroyer (torpedo boat/ship)
    * Rogue Trader Cruiser (espionage/infiltration)
    * Two Dark Eldar Torture Cruisers (permanent) (fast, short-mid range cruiser)
    * Four Dark Eldar Corsair Escorts (permanent) (fast, short range escort)
    * Eldar Aurora-Class Light Cruiser (permanent) (fast, hard hitting straffer)
    * Eldar Eclipse-class Cruiser (fast air support/carrier and short-med lancer)
    * Two Eldar Aconite-Class Frigate (fast, hard hitting escort)
    * Ork, Brute Ram Ship Escorts (fast ramming ship)
    * Ork, Savage Gunship Escorts (heavy short range escorts/flyable turrets)
  * Necron Cairn Class Tomb Ship (flagship) (all-range battleship) 
    * Necron Shroud Class Light Cruisers (infiltrator/all-range cruiser)
    * Chaos Slaughter-Class Cruiser (fast, short-range gunship)
    * Battle Barge (Chaos converted Strike Cruiser)
    * Two Devastation-Class Cruisers (fleet support carrier with long range lance battery)
    * Chaos Hellbringer-Class Light Cruiser (anti-surface raider)
    * Two Chaos Infidel Raider Escorts (large torpedo boat and escort)
    * Two Dark Eldar Torture Cruisers (permanent) (fast, short-mid range cruiser)
    * Four Dark Eldar Corsair Escorts (permanent) (fast, short range escort)
    * Eldar Aurora-Class Light Cruiser (fast, hard hitting straffer)
    * Eldar Eclipse-class Cruiser (fast air support/carrier and short-med lancer)
    * Two Eldar Aconite-Class Frigate (fast, hard hitting escort)
    * Ork, Brute Ram Ship Escorts (fast ramming ships)
    * Ork, Savage Gunship Escorts (heavy short-range escorts/flyable turrets)



 

 

L

V

 

The Daemon World, Okanogan-

A Necron Cairn-Class Tomb Ship that has been captured and corrupted by chaos. It has fused with several Necron Shroud Class Light Cruisers, and assorted fleet vessels (chaos marine, eldar, dark eldar, and Imperium) after the acolyte reaches full Demon Princehood. Ship becomes larger than a medium planetoid (making it at least 16,000 kilometers in diameter, around 9940 miles) as it assimilates with other ships it conquers though the basic design remains the same (form of a gigantic Slaanesh rune/glyph) (front crest of ship has to fit around medium size planet with room to spare. How big would that make the entire ship?). And it continues to grow, like an insidious cancer. Any ship docking too long at the demon world’s ports will eventually get assimilated into the ever-growing mass. This is also why it brings with it a swarm of smaller chaos craft when the demon world reenters normal space from the warp. Has its own gravity of course since it is bigger than most planets. ‘glowed green with eldritch purple and faint flickers of pink’.

Demon world/ship can literally make sound in space. BWAAAAAZZZ!!!

 

Sections:

  * The Fertile Crescent (fore part of the ship)- Despite its hardened metal shell, the inside of the Fertile Crescent is a lush landscape that defies imagination. All is beauty and wondrous. All aspects of natural beauty are found within the crescent, from mist clouded heights of cherry blossom mountains to water meadows filled with lily padded lotus to mystic forests and jungles. It is in this environment that artisans of all types thrive. Here the singer, painter, dancer, chef, poet, gardener, and sculptor can live out their pursuit of perfection. To make that great piece of art that so drives them. Captured slaves that are determined to be of interest to the Prince of Pleasure are deposited here instead of taken further into the dark recesses of the ship. The lackadaisical attitude quickly lulls the weak minded into a sense of false security.
  * The first pyramid, the House of Spite- The House of Spite is the crown jewel of the Fertile Crescent. Like all the other pyramids, it has a layered outer design with bands of gleaming grey metal that form the outer shell followed by levels which the walls receded to the inner shell of black and glowing green. The eldritch ziggurat is capped with a glittering grey head stone; and etched up and down its sides are the runes of Necron, Eldar, and Chaos. As the central hub of the front of the ship/station, it is the primary center of art trade and is the entrance into the great chasm that is the Acolyte’s daemon world.
  * Avenue of Guiltless Pleasure (the long walkway that connects to two crescents of the glyph to the larger circle)- The Avenue of Guiltless Pleasure inevitably draws the artesian that seek more, or those that view art in a different medium (war, fighting, torture, the giving of pleasure, wine making, creating perfumes, etc.). It is this constant stream of new souls seeking more than provides a constant flow of karmic energy flow through the ship, as well as the constant growth.
  * Meditating Sanctum of Tangling Lore (second crescent)- Constructed as a guest quarters to visiting cults and other such guests not directly aligned with Slaanesh herself. It houses everything from spacious libraries to elaborate gardens and cozy living quarters. It also serves as a transition point for those traveling along the Avenue of guiltless Pleasure from the Fertile Crescent. Here darker things are explored but not in earnest. Small teasing temptations are given, those that are found worthy are directed to the House of Dark Guile where they will continue their quest.
  * The second pyramid, the House of Dark Guile- This is essentially a pleasure house. Like the first pyramid, it’s construction is that of a necron ziggurat layered with silver and alcove black. However, this pyramid has its cap split in two and the entire structure has a faint glow of pink that seems to live along the fringe of the steady green. At this point the precedents are judged to whether or not they are worthy to proceed. Those that are found wanting are shoved into the mass of slaves that power and maintain the large monstrosity. And they do so with great pleasure, soon molded into the singular organism of many bodies that seeks to please its prince and the great Slaanesh. Those that are approved are sent along the remainder of the Avenue of Guiltless Pleasure.
  * (Plane of Abominable Affliction) Halo of Artifice – The large circular disc forming the final stage of the long journey. It is a place of horror and pleasure. Of pain and luxury. Those that are fortunate, or perhaps unfortunate, to have made it this far are drawn to what the final step has to offer. By this time most, if not all, have freely given their souls to Slaanesh of their own volition. Most of those that arrive are added to the world’s main fighting forces. Those that are found particularly of interest are directed to the Pyramid of Flesh and into the court of the Acolyte herself. Those that are not are directed to the Dream Shattered Spires where they will tend the darker desires of their superiors and perhaps one day climb back up the ladder themselves.
  * Dream Shatter Spires- Below the Halo of Artifice lies a darkened citadel constructed of a million dark spikes that pierce into the emptiness of space from beneath. This place houses all manner of evil and horrid nightmares. It is the cages beneath the colosseum. The dungeon beneath the gentry’s manor. Whatever dark desire a resident of the Halo of Artifice seeks to enact, they can find the means below in the Dream Shatter Spires.
  * The third and last pyramid: The House of Metal, the Pyramid of Flesh, the Palace of the Living- While on the outside it keeps its techno look, on the inside the palace of the acolyte is a den of flesh and warped corruption. The halls mimic that of Slaanesh’s own house, those that have failed in some way become one with the ship. Walls, floors, ceilings, pillars, chairs, tables, fountains, and even toilets are fashioned with the forms of failed servants. Those that failed to impressed are now part of the ship, caught in permanent animation of a singular moment of infinite and complete ecstasy. Larger than the other two pyramids combined, the distinct third has one major difference that never fails to draw the eyes of those who gaze upon it. The top is left bare, with no cap to crown it. An empty seat above of a lustful throne.



 

Notable Areas:

  * Mountain of Cherry Blossoms- This mount is modeled after what the ancient spires of the Chinese homeland were supposed to look like. Tall, naturally elegant, and empherical. At the top, cloaked in mist from all view and inaccessible save for the steps leading up from misty forests below, sit shrines dedicated like those of ancient times. The thought of aspects and multiplicity are meditated on. Personality is discovered and unleashed. Spirits are freed from the restraints of any former society they once had. The monks that live here are of any number of genders and come from any number of lives. They are overseen by a tribunal or council of head abbots that include at least two daemonettes, the reasonable kind.
  * Plains of Samara-
  * Cathedral of Sinners-
  * Deserts of Hjad-
  * Silent Room- A room in the great library of the House of Dark Guile. No sound pervades this space and if some does the room itself destroys the one who violated its silence. Fortunately or not, it is this room that houses the most sacred texts of the deamon world. So in a sense it’s kind of a safe. A very scary one.
  * Throne Room- Throughout the House of Metal no room is equal in rapturous appeal nor in horrid serenity. It is something out of a lover’s nightmare. Where all pleasure, endless and impossible pleasure, is set in the very walls themselves. Those that were not deemed worthy of dancing before one of Slaanesh’s Pincepts become one with the ship, their forms keeping their shape but only adding to the haunting reverie of the Palace of the Living. The floor of the throne room and surrounding corridors/chambers is soft. Too soft. A marbled yet mismatched smoothness unmatched anywhere in mortal architecture. And there is an undeniable hum of a deep variety that permeates the surroundings. A somewhat pleasant sound that is slightly distracting at the most. If one were to listen intently they could identify the subtle notes in the near constant humming as individual voices All moaning in ecstasy as they are trod upon, frozen in the moment of their individual. But as much as this room holds the attention of its guests and as lascivious it’s intoxicating atmosphere is and what desperate hedonistic acts , it is a fairly empty spectacle. The throne itself is a crude thing. An assortment of raw slabs laid together as a high-back chair. It signifies the Acolyte’s subservience to Slaanesh.
  * The Acolyte’s Private Quarters- Surprisingly, this is one of the few rooms in the House of Metal that is not formed of the bodies of failed servants. Perhaps all the attention the acolyte usually gets is enough. Least to say, what happens in her quarters, stays in her quarters. There is one large window that allows the Acolyte to see all that lays before her/him.
  * Mater Ventris- On some strange far off world, the acolyte captured a gigantic woman of titanic proportions. Converting the large female to the side of Slaanesh, the acolyte put the giant in a near permanent catatonic state. Connected to the ship and serving as part of it, the giant submitted herself to be the instrument of the Acolyte’s will. Through warped chaos magic, the Acolyte and servants modified the “alma’s” body. Once every so often the Acolyte grows tired and goes into hibernation. During this process/ritual the Acolyte is slipped up through the giantess’s virginal canal and up into her womb. A tentacle then attaches to the acolyte like and acts like an umbilical cord as the large woman’s uterus fills with embryotic fluid. This lasts for the duration of the Acolyte’s hibernation. Of course there is an initiating and ending ceremony. When the Acolyte goes into hibernation the Pyramid of Flesh becomes almost deserted. Even though the endless cycle continues, the inhabitants fall into a deep slumber and await the waking of their master. It is the herald of Slaanesh that was bound to the Acolyte all those years ago that initiates said ceremonies. (side note: the alma can accommodate more than one person in her womb and sometimes the acolyte is accompanied by her pack in hibernation, but not always)



 

 

Dimensions (circumference unless marked):

  * Fertile Crescent- 90,000 mi or 144840.96 km 
    * Inner Dimension of Crescent- ?
  * Meditating Sanctum of Tangling Lore- 900,000 mi or 1448409.6 km 
    * Inner Dimension of Crescent- ?
  * Avenue of Guiltless Pleasure (length)- 60,000,000 mi or 96560640 km
  * (Plane of Abominable Affliction) Halo of Artifice- 9,000,000 mi or 14484096 km



 

 

 

 

 

 

Daemon World Fleet:

Fleet Ship Total- 192?

Daemon World (flagship) (all-range all-purpose support)-1

  * Necron Shroud-class Light Cruisers (infiltrator/all-range cruiser) (x3) 
    * Total Necron ships: 3
  * Chaos Desecrator-class Battleship (long range carrier/gunboat) (x2)
  * Chaos Repulsive-class Grand Cruisers (long range heavy weapon/lance/torpedo gunboat) (x6)
  * Chaos Hades-class Heavy Cruisers (long-mid range heavy weapon/lance batteries) (x4)
  * Chaos Hecate-class Heavy Cruisers (heavy fleet support carrier with long range lance and weapon batteries) (x3)
  * Chaos Hellfire-class Heavy Cruisers (heavy backup and bombardment) (x3)
  * Chaos Murder-class Cruiser (long range lancer/weapon batteries) (x4)
  * Chaos Daemon Ships (self-sentient hunter killers) (x3)
  * Chaos Devastation-class Cruisers (fleet support carrier with long range lance battery) (x4)
  * Chaos Slaughter-class Cruisers (fast, short range gunship) (x12)
  * Chaos Hellbringer-class Light Cruisers (anti-surface raider with lance or carrier capability) (x12)
  * Chaos Infidel Raider Escorts (large torpedo boat and escort) (x20)
  * Chaos Iconoclast Destroyers (anti-torpedo escort) (x20) 
    * Total Chaos ships: 83
  * Imperial Emperor-class Battleships (battery armed carrier) (x2)
  * Imperial Dictator-class Cruisers (torpedo/battery armed carrier) (x3)
  * Imperial Gothic-class Cruisers (med-short long range heavy lance cruiser) (x2)
  * Imperial Dauntless-class Light Cruisers (autonomous anti-escort) (x12)
  * Imperial Defiant-class Light Cruisers (light carrier) (x3)
  * Imperial Firestorm-class Frigates (long range light lancer) (x6)
  * Imperial Viper Missile Destroyers (torpedo boat/escort) (x6) 
    * Total Imperium ships: 34
  * Dark Eldar Torture-class Cruisers (fast, short range cruisers) (x3) 
    * Total Dark Eldar ships: 3
  * Eldar Eclipse-class Cruisers (fast cruiser and short-med lancer) (x3)
  * Eldar Aurora-class Light Cruisers (fast, hard hitting straffer) (x3) 
    * Total Eldar ships: 6
  * Tau Gal'leath (or Explorer) class battleships (heavy cargo ship and torpedo boat/armed carrier) (x2)
  * Tau Il'Porrui (or Emissary) Class Cruisers (support carrier) (x2) 
    * Total Tau ships: 4
  * Ork Terror Ship Kroozers (heavy armed carrier) (x3)
  * Ork Brut Ram Ship Escorts (fast ramming ships) (x6)
  * Ork Savage Gunship Escorts (heavy short-range escorts/flyable turrets) (x6) 
    * Total Ork Ships: 15
  * Adeptus Astartes Gladius-class Frigate (Heavy Escort based on Imperial Sword-class frigate) (x12)
  * Adeptus Mechanicus Light Cruiser (heavily armed/armored autonomous cruiser) (x2)
  * Adeptus Mechanicus Goliath-class Forge Tender (ship repair) (x20)
  * Adeptus Mechanicus Goliath-class Factory Ship (plasma energy harvest) (x10) 
    * Total Adeptus Mechanicus/Astartes ships: 44




End file.
